Elemental Sisters
by Where to today
Summary: When Gandalf stumbles upon three strange girls in Middle Earth he takes them under his wing. What happens when they become daughters to him and the elves and Sauroman find out? What happens when these girls catch the eye of three elves? HaldirXOC, LegolasXOC, and ElrohirXOC. Rated M just in case and for later chapters.
1. Middle Earth?

It was a normal day for these three friends. The three girls had become friends in an unusual way. Sarah and Ally were childhood friends, inseparable since their meeting. When high school started they went their separate ways, this was when Ally had met Megan. These two clicked as fast as Sarah and Ally had six years earlier. When college began Ally and Megan had went their separate ways and this was when Sarah and Megan had met. Having an incredibly close friend in common it was no wonder they become friends so fast. Had it not been for Ally the two may have never crossed each other's paths, but they were glad they did. Now four years later all three girls were at separate schools but all three as inseparable from each other as the moment they first met. The three now sat outside a smoothie shop reminiscing and reconnecting. It had been a while since they had all been together but you would not know that.

There laughter could be heard in the breeze when a bright light grabbed them. The laughter on the wind had changed to startled screams. The bright light dropped the girls in a forest, one unknown to them entirely. The light separated into three separate ones each changing colors. One green, one blue, and one yellow-white. Groans of pain could be heard by the three of them.

Sarah looked around. "Where in the hell are we?" With that question Ally and Megan looked around also, panicked.

"Fuck." Ally whispered to herself. "God so help me if there are any spiders around here. . ."

"We're in a forest Ally. There are probably spiders." Sarah replied biting her lip

"Hey now. Let's just figure out where we are, and how to get back to where we were." Megan interrupted.

Laying back groaning Sarah spread her arms wide. "This is a dream right?" As she said this she felt the warmth the earth gave off hug her.

Meanwhile a grey wizard walked leisurely down the grassy path. He was in no particular rush in to any particular place. The sun was high above in the sky but a dark force was lurking. The wizard knew what was coming, he could feel the dark presence stirring in the shadows. He himself was a wizard, though not the strongest of his order he had enough strength to realize the dangers.

The wizard large grey hat reached toward the sky. His long grey robe slid along the path and the gravel crunched beneath his grey shoes. A long grey beard peeked out from the hidden face. Suddenly he looked to his left sensing an unusual presence in among the trees. Changing his path the wizard delved into the dark forest. After some time a bright light was visible to his eyes, along with the sounds of voices. He could make out three separate voices, all female.

He gingerly walked through the bushes pushing branches out of the way with his staff. He was met with the sight of three girls. Two of the girls were sitting up, both pale in color. The third was laying on the ground her legs still crossed, her arms laid out around her a golden brown color tinting her skin. The sound of a twig snapping caused three heads to turn toward him. The two sitting jumped up the third stayed laying down. The wizard walked forward his hands held up to mean he meant no harm.

"I apologize for intruding. I am Gandalf, what may I call you?" The wizard stood at the edge of the clearing the magical power immense, the power radiating off these girls. The girl laying down smiled gently her dark eyes warm.

"My name is Sarah." Her eyes were such a dark brown that Gandalf could not see her pupils. Her hair was also dark in color though not as dark and reached down to her mid-back. She looked to her friends a brow raised. Another sighed.

"Alexandra, but you can call me Ally." She had blue grey eyes with a gold ring around her pupils. She had pale blonde hair that reached past her shoulder. The last looked the most wary, not as easily trusting as the first. She had the brightest and bluest eyes Gandalf may have ever seen. Wavy brown hair reached her shoulders.

"I'm Megan." Her answer was short and simple her eyes still guarded. Looking closer Gandalf could see that the blonde's eyes were guarded. He noticed something though, the one laying down looked completely relaxed. He could tell by the looks the other two gave her that they thought she was a bit too trusting.

"So Gandalf where are we exactly?" Sarah asked.

Gandalf cleared his throat slightly, "Fanghorn Forest. It is a dangerous forest, why are three young ones such as yourselves here? If I may ask."

A sly grin grew on Sarah's face. "You already did so permission is not required."

"Sarah!" Ally reprimanded.

"Sorry. Besides we don't know why we are here. One minute we are drinking smoothies, a flash of light, then the next thing we know we are here." Sarah said smiling.

Megan turned to her sharply. "Why did you tell him all that?"

While the three argued Gandalf looked at their clothing, he did not know what a smoothie was and had the feeling that they were not from this world. One look at their clothing and his suspicion was confirmed. Ally wore short white pants that did not even cover her thighs. She had on a pale white/gray top that bared her shoulders and cut in a triangle down to her bust. Megan had on a light blue colored short, the same length as Ally's. She wore a deep blue shirt that covered her shoulder but bared her stomach and had strange writing on it. Sarah had on longer tight black leggings. The only went to her knees and left her calves to the eye. She wore a short sleeved shirt with a blue and green merging and changing as if dyed that way. A large purple flower was in the right corner and golden flecks spotted the whole thing. Her shirt went down past her torso covering down toward the very tops of her legs. All three wore extremely strange clothing that was more male in some sense but extremely revealing none the less.

"You three are not from here are you? No I do not think you are. I can feel a strong power radiating from all three of you." Gandalf paused as he noticed the three go silent.

The three girls felt a change the minute they had been enveloped by the light. They knew to a degree what had happened. They had powers and strong ones at that. They could also read each other's thoughts and were still arguing slightly though they were silent to Gandalf. Sarah tried something, she could read the girls she considered sisters' minds but she was unsure of this one. Reaching out mentally she felt his thoughts, at first they were a whisper and as she reached they became more apparent. She left her mind open to her sisters and read into his past and his knowledge. In but a matter of seconds the three girls learned that they were in a place called Middle Earth and things were very different.

When Gandalf had felt the touch of Sarah's mind he read into her past and found that they were from a very different place. He opened his mind to the other two girls letting them in. They could not go as deeply as Sarah because they would not let him in as deeply as she did. In those moments a silent understanding formed between the four of them. The girls were not home, not even close and they knew no way to get home. The only way they would survive would be if they trusted Gandalf. Sarah could tell his worries, the darkness growing.

She did not wish to be out in the open. Though they now knew the languages and history of this new world they could not change how they were raised. They were not raised to be in the culture that was dominant in the world. The humans would not be able to except them, they were all too independent. The only culture that they would be accepted in would be the elves, though Gandalf did not think they would trust them all so easily.

"You are going to tell us that danger is coming. We have seen what you want, you want to train us to use our power to help you." Megan said ever guarded eyes angry, she did not like the idea of her sisters being used in anyway

"Yes. I was going to train you. This danger that is lurking, should it succeed it would vanquish all of mankind."

The three girls all knew what they would do. They may not know the people that inhabited this world but if they were able to do anything they would.

"Where do you recommend we go then?" Ally asked.

Gandalf pursed his lips in thought, he knew no place safe for them. There was no place that existed that would be unknown to the enemy. All four thought the same thing at once. They would have to build a place for safety.


	2. Gandalf Gone

*Ten years later*

Things between the four had changed dramatically. While they were looking for a place to train, they came upon a place to hide in the ocean. Megan could feel its pull, the water urging her toward it, which was when she realized her power. It wasn't until she had managed to get all four of them to the wide open ocean that Ally had realized her own power. She kicked up the wind making a tornado appear around them. It kept the four safe but it was not enough. They needed a stable place to all live. Where even asleep they were safe. That was when Sarah used her power, she had a slight idea of what it was in the forest but it was certain when she made an island appear, it did not have the sandy shores many islands did but high thick walls of solid rock surrounded the whole thing. Between the tornado wind, the high thick walls and being in the middle of the ocean they knew they were safe. Gandalf had done as he said and trained them. Over the years they mastered their ability and grew closer. As the years past their memory of home faded and all they remembered was each other and this new world.

*100 years later*

Gandalf was ashamed after it had happened. Sauron was defeated and the world was safe yet he would not let his daughters fight. He did not tell them when the fight had truly begun and they were oblivious. When they had found out they were furious, they had been working so hard to help, protect, and heal. They could do nothing now though. They had not scarcely left their island since coming to it. Gandalf had said it was because it was dangerous but they all knew it was because he was being overprotective.

"Papa!" Sarah called out.

Gandalf looked up from smoking his pipe at the call of his eldest, but most naïve. "What is it my little flower petal?"

"Are we ever going to leave the island?"

"You three leave all the time."

"We don't and you know it papa." Megan said coming around from behind a waterfall.

Gandalf looked surprised for a moment. "But my little river you left when you went and acquired some clothing."

"That was twenty years ago dad." Ally said leaning against a tree.

"True my little breeze but I am still paying it off."

"Oh papa." Sarah laughed, Ally and Megan joining quickly. The girls knew they had gotten a lot but they needed it. It was a good thing that they could all share clothing though, otherwise it would have been bad. The three girls did not look very different in age, proving that they were immortal. Their hair had grown out and now all three had hair that reached well past the torso. Ally's was still straight and thinner than the other two. Sarah had the thickest hair and hers waved slightly but not as much as Megan's did. Megan wore her hair parted down the middle and untouched. Sarah always had the top half pulled back from her face with a flower in the back. Ally did not care much for what her hair was like. Usually it was parted on the side, which Gandalf still found abnormal. But she always let the wind do what it wanted with her hair.

Over the years they had acquired a multitude of clothing, ranging from extremely modest to extremely not. It was a change at first to always wear dresses but the girls found that normal now. The only jewelry that they had acquired was a set of matching necklaces. All three had mithril chains with a single pendant hanging from it. Sarah wore a flower made from mithril, Megan a raindrop, and Ally a tornado. The three had control of their powers and were quite ready for an adventure.

Gandalf knew this and did his best to keep them on the island. The whole place was an open valley filled with trees baring ripe fruit, waterfalls misting the valley to keep it cool, and a summer breeze always blowing. This was paradise to Gandalf, he often wondered if this is what the undying lands was to be like. Gandalf leaned back against the tree his eyes closing in relaxation. He had to work extremely hard to keep things from his girls but he did keep things from them. Sarah still was the deepest in his mind because she had always let him the deepest in hers. She knew he kept things from them but she never minded, everyone deserved their privacy.

"I have to go for a while. I will be back in 1 years' time." The girls were silent, the last time he had left was to fight a war, they were not sure if they wanted him to leave again. Gandalf read their thoughts instantly. "I will keep my mind open to you, so you will know I am safe and sound." With that Gandalf stood up dusting himself off.

He hugged each girl and kissed them on their foreheads in farewell and left to the secret passage that lead toward a boat that he could take to shore. The sisters watched him walk off until they could no longer see him. Through their linked minds they could feel their father slip farther and farther from the island.

All three girls relaxed and welcomed the warmth of the nature around them. They were perfectly content to sit in silence among each other watching the sun go down. Finally they sensed Gandalf reach the shore.

"Alright. I'm goin to bed." Ally sat up and headed toward the cave that the three girls had all their belongings in.

"Yeah, nothing else to do." Megan got up and followed.

Sarah sat up and looked toward the shore her father was at and walked toward the cave.


	3. Finding out

The weeks went by uneventfully, until Sarah felt a snap. Sitting up suddenly she looked to her sisters. The other two had looks of confusion while Sarah one of horror.

"I can't feel papa! What happened! Why can't I feel him!?" Sarah jumped up and started running around.

Ally got up and went to Sarah trying to catch her. "Sarah! Calm down!"

Megan watched them and sighed getting up, "alright, I'm sure there is a reason behind it."

Sarah sat down on the ground pouting, the tears welling up. "But what if.. . ."

Ally sat down by Sarah. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

Megan walked toward them and sat on her other side. "I'm sure he has a reason."

Sarah pulled her legs up and curled herself in. "I don't understand he's never blocked us off completely. What if something is wrong?"

She could feel Ally and Megan look at each other and knew that they were talking. She could tell that they were debating. "We should look for him." Ally trailed off.

"Realistically, we should pack and prepare everything. . . We wouldn't be ready for weeks" Megan reasoned.

"What if there isn't time? What if. ."

"Sarah!" Ally cut her off, "alright here's the plan stuff as much stuff as you can in a trunk. One trunk each and Sarah can have them follow us under the earth. We can try to track him, I know we have a map somewhere."

All three girls got up and headed toward their trunks. The trunks had a strange dye to them which made each an unusual color for wood. Ally's trunk was a pale white color with intricate carvings spread across it. Three large feather carving on the top, looking as if the wind itself cut into the trunk. Megan's trunk was a series of blues looking as if waves were crashing and pulling and pushing on the very surface of the trunk. Carvings of coral scattered across it with three large shells carved on the top. Sarah's trunk was at first glance normal in color looking brown, though the colors changed so much in hue that it looked as if the very trunk was a living tree. Carvings of leaves were seen with three large flowers on the top.

All that could be seen was a flurry of various colored clothing being thrown into each trunk and the sound of each being snapped close. Sarah looked up at her sisters and noticing them ready let the earth swallow their trunks. The girls each put on a pair of brown travelling boots under their long dresses. Ally grabbed her dark grey cloak and clasped it around her neck concealing her pale yellow/orange dress. Megan placed her dark blue cloak around her neck, her dark blue dress no longer in sight. With a click Sarah was the last to place her dark green clock around her neck the pale green dress she wore under only being seen when she moved. The girls did a last check and pulled up their hoods heading out to the open.

The girls walked toward one of the tall walls letting Sarah walk toward the front, gingerly placing her hand on the wall she pushed slightly. Groaning lowly the wall opened to a small port hole the wind whipping at their clocks and the wisps of their hair. Looking at each other quickly and nodding Ally stepped forward. She lifted her hand upward and lowered it in a calming manner the wind quickly subsiding. Both girls stepped back and let Megan take the front. Laying her hand in front of her palm down, the water began to pulse at the edge of the wall. Spreading her fingers, the water formed what looked like a solid circle. Megan left first, stepping down from the slightly elevated earth onto the small disc of solid water. Ally and Sarah followed behind standing on Megan's left and right. With one smooth motion Megan set the water forward shooting toward the distant land that there father was on. Looking over her shoulder Sarah closed the hole in the wall and made certain it was anchored well into the ocean floor and wrapped her clock tighter around her. Ally with a quickly flick of her wrist started the wind back up in a whirlwind behind them keeping their home safe from strangers while they were away.

The girls rode the water disc along the surface of the ocean unaffected by the large whirlpools surrounding them.

_How long until we reach land? _Ally asked into her sister's heads.

_A couple of hours I suppose, I could go quicker if you would like. _Megan's instant reply whispered into their minds

_Yes! Please, I am uneasy without papa's thoughts! _The pleading thoughts of Sarah echoed in their minds. Megan and Ally shared a glance, yes their sister was worried. All three girls were worried but Sarah the most so. The girls shared little memory of their home world but they remembered Sarah not having a great father and always trying to find that unconditional fatherly love somewhere. It was easily found in Gandalf who took all the girls under his wings but most so Sarah. Ally and Megan would have never admitted it out loud but they always worried about Sarah, her father left her with such a distrust of men they were unsure how she would fair in their adult years. When they stumbled into this new world and Sarah opened her mind so quickly, and foolishly they would say, to Gandalf an instant bond was formed between the two.

Megan sped the girls up, should any sailors have been out on the ocean they would have seen nothing more than a quick wisp of color and flash of wind before nothing more.

_It will be alright Sarah, promise. _Megan soothed to her sister. _Everything always happens for a reason remember?_

_I hate when you do that. _Sarah sulked.

Ally's laugh echoed in their minds _what say things you always say? Take your own advice sometimes. _ Sarah rolled her eyes and looked to her sisters sticking her tongue out.

_I'm just worried. _Sarah stated

_We know. _ The other two echoed.

_We will be there soon then we can start tracking him on foot, I'm sure you'll feel better controlling the pace. _Megan looked to her sister pointedly.

_Right of course, what was I thinking of taking horses, silly me. _Ally teased her sisters.

Sarah grinned embarrassed looking down at the sea. _ Don't worry I'll keep the pace normal . . . kind of._

_Just throwing this out there, but what's the plan? _Ally asked. All three girls were met with dead silence. _Well that's comforting._

_What's there to figure out we get there, we find him, and then we come back? _Sarah trailed off unsure.

_What if he's captured? _Megan asked.

_Well we could kill the things keeping him captive. . _

_Ally! _Sarah screeched.

_What it's true, sometime you have to hurt things to keep what you love safe. I know you don't like being mean or hurting things . . . at all but we might have to. You'll have to prepare yourself for that. _Ally shot back.

Suddenly and image of a kitten that thought it was a tiger went through their minds.

_Megan! Guys no ganging up on me! _Sarah pouted almost childishly. _ You know I just don't want anything to be hurt or feel bad. . ._

_ We know. _

_Look. _ Megan whispered as the other two's heads snapped up.

In the distant land could be seen, the waves crashing up against the sand. As the girls neared the sand the water disc which they had traveled on slowly dissipated until the girls were standing an inch in the water. Walking up onto the land the girls looked around themselves, there was no human life around them. There normally wasn't Gandalf had taken them far out past the shire toward the coast, he had planned on that being there home. The hobbits were kind folk who minded their own business and would have left them all alone. Besides Gandalf quite enjoyed their reactions to his fireworks. The girls had the privilege to sit in on a show once and were giggling along with the young hobbit children. Though their feet were different all three girls were very fond of the children at the shire. Once on the land Sarah stepped forward and with a motion their trunks appeared on the land. She quickly walked to hers and grabbed a map from inside it, the trunks quickly sunk back into the earth. The map was picked up by the wind and quickly unfolded in front of the girls. For human girls Ally was of a normal height being around 5'6 and Megan only slightly smaller at 5'4. Sarah stood a bit shorter than both of them at 5'2 short for even a human. Gandalf had joked that Sarah could be mistaken for a taller dwarf, had she been not so petite or beardless. Sarah had always been annoyed by her height and a human once thought she was a fairy, as if they existed and Megan and Ally had to support each other they had been laughing so hard. None of the girls had run into any elves, but Gandalf had always told them that they were tall, well above 6 foot.

The girls quickly found where they were on the map.

_We should head directly south that will take us to the Shire, we could stay there if we are tired then head east toward Bree. I'm sure papa stopped there and we can ask if they remember seeing him and were he was headed. If anything we should head to Rivendell, the elves there were always close to papa and they should be able to tell us where he went. _ Sarah stated following the easiest path on the map, none of that would take them over any large mountain ranges so the travel would be swift and painless.

_Alright let's go._ With that Ally started walking. . .

_Ally . . . that's the wrong way. _Sarah grimaced.

_None of us have a good sense of direction . . . well we never have. _Megan thought annoyed.

_I'm better, I can feel the earth were the hobbits are, they keep it full of fruits and vegetables . . . and some kind of plant. . . _Sarah said walking in the southern direction. Her two sisters quickly catching up to her sides.

_Sarah! Slow down! _Megan exclaimed.

_Honestly, I have no idea how you two have trouble keeping up with me! I have the smallest stride! _Sarah exasperated.

_Would it not be quicker if you simply used your power as Megan did across the water? _Ally inquired.

_Fine ya lazy butts. _With that the earth formed a small disk around them and started to move at a pace similar to Megan's across the ocean.

_See isn't this better? _Ally asked smugly.

_Yeah, and Sarah you know it's because you manage to lengthen your stride . . . somehow. I still have no idea how you do that without looking as if you are hopping._

_Talent. _She chirped back smiling brightly.

The trip was done in mostly silence with Sarah keeping the mental image of the map merged with what she could sense from her powers in the girls minds. Ally added the houses and creatures as she sensed them with the wind. Megan made sure that they kept close enough to water for her to gather some if necessary.

_It's going to be okay sister. _ Megan soothed to Sarah. She played her arm around her sister's shoulder, Sarah leaning into it for comfort as Ally grabbed her other hand and rubbed it.

_Promise? _Sarah asked weakly.

_Always. _Both sisters answered.

Sarah could sense them nearing the Shire. _Shall we stop?_

_I do not tire. _Megan replied

_Neither do I. We should continue on. Night will be falling soon we should try to get to Bree quickly to find a place to stay. _Ally responded.

_We are three young girls travelling without an escort, what should we say? _Megan voiced.

_We don't need to tell them our business unless they explicitly ask. And if they do we are looking for our father who left a couple of months ago on a trip and hasn't been seen since. _Ally responded back.

They arrived at Bree as night fell on their first day of travel. _Not too bad about 400 miles of travel in one day of travel. That's much quicker than humans. _Sarah commented as she fixed her clock around her. She let Ally take the lead and she and Megan took up the flanks, Megan slightly farther back then Sarah. She wouldn't voice it but Sarah knew it was to keep an eye on her and the humans that might end up behind them. As it was night had fallen and rain had begun. Ally reached up and knocked the metal handle against the wood of the gate. A small patch opened and a man looked through the gap.

His eyes widened when he took in the sight of the three girls. All three looked unbelievable fair to him and not a mark of age on any of their faces, had they been taller he would have mistaken them for elves. He cleared his throat quickly.

"What can I help, such beautiful women with?" His voice was slightly old and raspy.

"My sisters and I have traveled a great distance and seek a place to sleep and get some questions answered." The man heard the voice come from the girl in the front, the one with what looked like pale blonde hair though her voice was as light as the breeze and soft as a whisper.

"Of course," he stuttered, stumbling with the lock, "the prancing pony is a bit into town but it will be a good place to stay and the owner will be able to answer any questions, he knows all that is to know in the town." With that the gate opened swiftly.

The gatekeeper took one last look at the three girls the blonde walking quickly forward, the next and smallest looking at him and smiling kindly. Her eyes were as dark as the night sky but her smile as warm as the very earth. The last girl looked at him unblinking with bright blue eyes that seemed to glare for stopping to look at the smaller girl. They did not look like sisters. The man quickly looked and seeing no horses closed the doors with a frown. How strange to see travelers without horse, especially female ones.

As the sisters neared the prancing pony the sounds of rowdy laughs could be heard. Ally sighed unhappily and pushed the door open. The girls filed in and pulled their hood down. All sounds in the bar ceased momentarily as all eyes fell upon the girls.

A large man behind a wooden bar leaned toward them, "what can I do for you? Are you perhaps looking for someone?" Some drunken snickers could be heard around the bar.

Ally once again stepped forward her blue eyes clear and calculating, her blonde hair somewhat damp. "We would like a room for the night, also we are looking for our father. He would have come through town a few months back." Though her voice was soft the tone left no room for other questions or comments.

The man's gruff chuckle could be hear "Of course. Matilda will set you girls up nicely. Matilda!" The man yelled out, an elderly looking plump woman stepped forward.

"Oh my dears, you must be soaked to the bone, please follow me. Oh hear hand me your cloaks, I'll put them over a fire to dry.' The lady held out her hands smiling. Ally looked at her frowning slightly before looking back at Megan.

_It would have been faster to have you use your power to dry them sister but I do not believe we have a choice. _Both girls heaved a sigh.

Sarah stepped forward quickly, _you two are being rude, and they are going to think us ungrateful._

_Ungrateful. We are paying, are we not? _Megan replied back, her unease could be felt to both of her sisters.

Sarah quickly unclasped her cloak revealing her pale green dress, which clung to her body before flowing at the hips. "Thank you." Sarah's voice was soft but strong, it held a warmth to it that the elderly woman was surprised one so young could have. With a pointed look to her sisters, they sighed and walked forward. Megan handed her cloak over, her blue dress fit in a similar manner to Sarah's.

"Forgive us, thank you for your hospitality. We are simply on end without our father." The woman took the cloak quickly. Megan's voice was smooth yes, but it held a tint of coolness to it.

Matilda playing with the thought that the girls' voices was much like their personalities. The smallest one was the most open and trusting and the warmth of her voice welcomed all to her like Mother Nature. The blonde which had talked first was warm still but anyone could hear the guarded nature, she did not trust them. The last to speak the one with the bright eyes was the most guarded and cool in nature, there was still a warmth to it, though it seemed saved for only those she cared for. All three girls had beautifully soft voices that could have been mistaken for elves, all of them smooth like honey.

Ally stepped forward last and handed her cloak over with a nod, her pale yellow/ gray dress clinging to her. As Matilda and most likely the whole bar beheld the girls one thing was clear, they were not commoners. Their dresses looked of expensive quality and their cloaks felt soft as silk but warm as fleece. The girls though all somewhat small compared to the large males stood tall with their head raised, they held themselves as princesses would.

Matilda cleared her throat. "Follow me, I will show you to your rooms." With that the woman turned and started to lead them down a hallway.

"Oy! Are you going to want any food?" The owners booming voice asked.

The three girls turned their heads, all eyes unblinking. "No thank you." Ally responded. She managed a small guarded smile and started to follow Matilda.

Sarah's eyes visibly softened, and she smiled gently before turning her head back. Megan watched him a second more, still on guard, she smiled a tight smile and nodded as she continued after her sister. As the girls disappeared from view the noise resumed in the hall. The owner shook his head. "Strange girls." He mumbled under his breathe.

"It's not much but it's warm, here let me start the fire." Matilda quickly started the fire and laid their cloaks by it to dry. "There is only one bed, I apologize about that but we are very full and don't usually have rooms with three beds."

Ally stepped forward. "Thank you, here." She placed a small pouch with coins in it in Matilda's hand. "This should cover anything, come back if there is a problem, my sisters and I will be heading to bed now and will most likely be gone before the sun."

Matilda blinked her weary brown eyes at Ally, the lines of age showing before smiling warmly. "Of course, please if you need anything call." With that Matilda bowed quickly and left the room.

_All right girls let's get some sleep, we can change in the morning. _Megan directed as the girls climbed into the bed. It was strange, not what they were used to. The girls made each of their beds with their power and it fit them, however it was not safe to be out in the open.

_Goodnight girls. _Ally's voice echoed

_Night. _Megan whispered out.

_Night. _ Sarah replied. As she closed her eyes and drifted Ally and Megan could hear a faint whisper. _Papa._

_ Is she asleep? _Ally asked.

_Of course, she passes out like the dead when she falls asleep. _Megan responded.

_Once we get to Rivendell, what do we do if they have not seen dad?_

_I don't know, Sarah won't let us head back. Not without seeing a body at least._

_I know. _Ally and Megan let their imaginations run slightly.

_Let's just hope we find father quickly._

_Yeah, I'm not sure I don't mind it too much around the humans though._

_I don't trust them._

_You don't trust anyone that could be a danger to us. You are too protective sometimes. Like a momma bear even though Sarah is the oldest._

_Shut up, you're the youngest Ally and you're not much better. Sarah is just too trusting, she doesn't believe anyone will harm anyone. _

_Hush Megan like you are much better. _The girls chuckled to themselves

_I don't think I've ever seen Sarah mad. _Megan thought.

_Megan you have a temper though. .. ._ Ally trailed off

_Yours is not much better. . ._ Megan retorted

_I think I've only seen Sarah angry-ish once . . . that was terrifying. . . I'm not sure what she would seem like completely angry. . . _Ally mentioned.

_She probably is like a Balrog. _Megan began to chuckle.

_Shush, go to sleep. We have to get up early. _Ally closed her eyes and drifted off.

Megan closed her eyes and dreamed of their island paradise.

_WAKE UP! _ The voice yelled in their head startled Sarah and Megan awake.

_What! Where's the fire! _Megan scrambled the water from their water skins ready to attack.

_Nothing, just trying to wake you both up, we should head out. Sarah bring up the trunks to we can change quick. _Sarah blinked sleepily at the other two and nodded. With a flick of her wrist the trunks appeared.

_I hate you right now. _Megan replied sleepily.

Sarah was awake now and was skipping to her trunk, she flipped it open and pulled a pale pink dress with long billowing sleeves from it.

Megan bent over her trunk slowly digging through it. Ally already changed into a pale purple dress collected the cloaks. She quickly tied hers around her neck and handed Sarah hers. Megan pulled out a simple gray dress, though the color plain the fabric was rich and glittered in the lamp light. She grabbed her cloak quickly and clasped it around her neck.

_The sun will be up soon we should head out. _On that not Ally opened the door and walked out her hood up and face hidden. Sarah nodded happily pulling her hood up and skipping after Ally. Megan yawned again damning them in her head and pulling up the cloak.

_That wasn't very nice Megan. _Sarah replied in her head having seen the threat vividly.

_Hush. I need more sleep. _Megan replied grumpily.

_You can always sleep while we travel, I can make a chair or something for you to sit in while we go. _Sarah replied letting the trunks sink back into the ground, the wood of the floor creaking in protest. _You know, I don't mind the humans that much but I'm not found of what they do to nature. _

The girls walked toward the door their hoods up. The owner was at the bar cleaning everything up after the last of the men went to sleep. He raised his eyebrows surprised the girls were up so early. It was a couple of hours before sunrise. None of them gave him a look as they headed out. As the door shut behind them he looked toward Matilda.

"Matilda, did any of the girls have a trunk?" Matilda paused in cleaning the tables her face troubled.

"No. . . Strange girls."

The girls walked out of the gates and headed into the forest. Once they were out of sight, Sarah gathered the earth and sent them quickly on their way.

_We should reach Rivendell by midday, considering we left so early. _Ally stated

_Yes, we are getting closer we should reach our minds out. Perhaps with us being closer we will be able to reach him or at least sense him. _Sarah added.


	4. Council Reaction

Meanwhile:

Gandalf the Grey sat amongst some of the most powerful elves in Middle Earth. Lord Elrod of Rivendell sat in the circle along with his two sons Elrohir and Elladan. The three were unmistakably related in appearance, the high cheekbones and bright eyes accompanied with the unbelievably dark hair. Also sitting by him was one of his most trusted advisors the great Glorfindel the Balrog slayer. His golden eyes matched the hair the flowed long past his waist, his eyes held an unmistakable twinkle of one who had seen the two trees of Valinor. Sitting also in the circle was Galadriel and Celeborn secretly there from Lothlorien. There long pale blonde hair reached long, there deep blue eyes held the wisdom of those from the early ages. Sitting near them was their March warden Haldir, he looked uncomfortable being in the circle. Gandalf chuckled at his belittling of himself. His hair like that of Galadriel and Celeborn was pale and blonde, his eyes though a grey blue. The last amongst the group was King Thranduil and Prince Legolas of the Woodlen Realm. Both had thick golden hair with sky blue eyes. The meeting was a secret, none knew that the rulers of the realm were not in their homes, or in their lands. For if anyone knew, they would all be in danger.

None here knew of his adopted daughters and he feared having their minds connected would tip the others off. He feared most what Saurmon would want with them, his daughters were not weapons. He hoped that when the elves eventually found out they would not be angry for him not telling. He would not let them fight for fear of their lives and this cost many elves and men their lives. The meeting was simply to recap and regroup, to assure that the damage done by Sauron could be repaired, that all was faring well. This would be the only and last meeting that they all would be able to afford to attend. He knew Galadriel knew something, he could only hide them for so long.

_PAPA!_ His eldest daughters screech in his head frightened him. His heart racing he jumped up interrupting Lord Elrond.

"My friend what has frightened you so?" Lord Elrond's voice did little to calm him

"I must go, they are in danger." With that Gandalf ran from the meeting toward the stables were his horse would be.

Galadriel frowned searching his mind only finding that there were three people very important to him in danger. "Haldir, Elrohir, Elladan, Legolas. Go follow Mithrandir, he will need your help." Her voice was not calm, it was anxious.

Those in question jumped up and ran after Gandalf not sure of anything other than the fact that their help was needed.

"_Mithandir! What are anxious about?" _Haldir called after him, as the four caught up.

"_There are three in grave danger! We must be swift, follow!" _With that Gandalf mounted his horse and without thought to the other four kicked it into a run. Gandalf reached out with his mind. He easily reached his three daughters, it had been hard blocking them out up until now.

The thoughts were a blur, he saw orcs. Gandalf almost stopped his horse on the spot. _No. _His daughters could feel his thoughts.

_Papa! Dad! Father!_

He could see the orcs, hear the things he daughters heard, heard their screams to each other warning. Megan and Ally were fighting them.

_Yes! Fight them, I am on my way sweetings, I bring help! Just hold them off for a little longer._ Urging his horse faster he sped to them, knowing their location. He could see the eldest unsure of what to do, she was blocking herself and healing her sisters quickly but was not killing anything. _Sarah! My little flower petal you must fight them! Please! Girls fight! Do not give up!_

Gandalf spurred his horse faster, the four elves though on alert shared a concerned look to each other. They did not know what it was that pushed the grey wizard so urgently, so frightened.

The four elves could hear the orcs before they saw them, only then did they begin to understand the danger, somehow Mithrandir had known someone was in danger. They quickly moved into action when the orcs had come into sight, searching for the innocent. Their eyes grew wide when they saw three small women. Gandalf held up his staff, the glow gaining the attention of the orcs.

"BE GONE FOUL BEAST!" The orcs drew their attention from the women slightly and headed into the five on horseback's direction. The clanking of metal and roar of beast was heard.

Elrohir and Ellandan immediately split off to whom Gandalf recognized at Ally. Elrohir quickly grabbed her as Elladan fought around them. Gandalf, Haldir, and Legolas charged forward toward Megan. Legolas quickly grabbed her and secured her behind him.

"DAD! SISSY!" Gandalf's head snapped to his youngest and saw where she was pointing. All the elves eyes grew large.

DAD! SISSY! They were rescuing Gandalf's daughters. Legolas Elrohir shared a look and secured the girl on their horse.

"PAPA!" Everyone's attention was up to the cliff were Sarah was surrounded by orcs and the river too far to survive.

"Sarah!" Gandalf rounded his horse to an edge of the cliff that overlooked the ground though orcs were in the way. "Haldir!"

With a nod on his part Haldir surged toward the orcs from the other side drawing their attention away.

"Quick! Jump!" Gandalf held open his arms for his daughter who with wide terrified eyes ran toward. An orc in the back noticed her and leapt for her. Sarah jumped off the edge toward her father, however the orc brushed her hand as he grabbed for her.

With a startled scream and a blinding image in Gandalf, Megan, and Ally's mind Sarah fell unconscious. Gandalf caught her and signaled a retreat. He had no time to check on her, which would have to wait until they were safe in Rivendell.

"Dad!?" "Father!?" His other daughters called over to him, the image the saw frightened them. It had come from Sarah's mind, and now she was unconscious. They rode the horses almost as hard back as they had to the girls. Without a second thought he jumped down from his horse and ran with his eldest to where he knew Galadriel and Elrod were. He hoped whatever had happened to her they could help with.

Gandalf could distantly hear the sounds of the footsteps of his daughters and the elves behind him running to catch up.

_Dad! _Ally called out frantically.

_Father! _Megan panicked

_Fear not my sweets, Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel will be able to help her. _Gandalf soothed back

_What was that? _Ally inquired

_It was not normal, it was. . . _Megan trialed off not sure.

_ I know._

The leaders had been sitting where they had been when Gandalf had ran out. Galadriel jumped up when Gandalf came in with Sarah unconscious in his arms.

"_What happened?" _She laid her hand on Sarah's forehead searching.

"_They were attacked by orcs." _Gandalf all but spit out the word.

"_Mithrandir, they called you father." _Haldir stated brow furrowed.

Gandalf sat down with a huff by his daughter's unconscious body as both Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond hovered around her communicating through their minds. "_They should they are my daughters."_

_"I did not know you had children." _Elrohir commented standing back.

"_Not by blood no, but I raised these girls, they are my daughters." _Megan and Ally sat on both sides of Gandalf gripping his hands.

"_She will be fine. She has strong mind powers." _Lady Galadriel commented looking up at Gandalf a slightly twinkle in her eyes. _"She had her mind wide open for some reason and when the orc made physical contact their minds connected. The sheer evil and darkness caused her to panic and the only way to shut her mind off from it was to shut her mind down completely. I am surprised she was able to force herself unconscious."_

_Was that what we saw? _Megan asked in their minds.

_It must have been. _Ally responded, turning to her father accusingly.

"_You blocked us from your mind. Why? We were so worried Sarah made us leave and search you out?" _Ally accused surprising the elves in the room with her flawless elvish and the melody her voice held that only elves had.

Lady Galadriel raised a brow noticing the telepathy between the three. _"Mithandir, please explain. Everything, you have been hiding these girls for a long time." _

All eyes turned to him, all except for his two daughter who were focused on their sister now. Sighing heavily Gandalf began.

"_I admit, I have been hiding the girls. I first found them while Sauron was still in power and I knew they were not normal girls. They were strong, I feared he would try to use them. I took them somewhere hidden to train them, I had hoped that they would fight for our side to help defeat the dark lord. However, while training them I fell in love with them. These girls became my daughters, my world. I could not-no-would not risk their lives. It was a selfish act, I knew that I could have saved many lives by having them fight but the very idea of my daughters fighting sent a chill down my spine. I feared that perhaps you might resent me, you all who had lost so much, so many to the fight. I was always careful with my thoughts when I was around you, knowing you would find them somehow. When this meeting was called I knew the only way to keep them hidden was to block them from my mind completely." _Gandalf moved a piece of hair from his eldest face.

_"What I did not expect was to send them in such a panic that they would rush here with no forewarning toward their own safety." _Gandalf sighed closing his eyes in sadness, he had almost lost them.

"_We worried for you. Never before had you completely blocked me off." _Gandalf looked down to see his eldest with her eyes open.

"_My little flower petal, how are you?" _

Sarah paused for a second to wonder why they spoke out loud then realizing they were others in the room smiled slightly. "_I am fine, my head hurts slightly but nothing extreme. I am glad I was able to reach out to you in time though."_

Megan and Ally both leapt forward to hug their sister, holding back tears. _I am tired though papa. _

"_Lord Elrond, may my daughters be excused I can answer any questions you would like later, for now though they are tired and need their rest. I only cut them off two days ago, to travel farther than the shire in that time." _Gandalf cut off and looked at his daughters.

"_Of course Mithrandir, please, Erestor can show them to rooms."_

_Father may we stay together? _Megan inquired

_Yes, I don't want to be far. _Ally added. Sarah simply nodded her head too strained.

"_Very well my sweets," _With the raised eyebrow Gandalf realized his daughters had not spoken out loud, a habit they would have to work on. "_They requested to stay in a room together, they do not wish to be separated." _

"_Of course." _With a nod in Erestor's direction, the girls looked over. Ally and Megan rose first, both reaching down toward Sarah to help her up.

Closing her eyes slightly, Sarah rested her hand against her temple before running it through her hair that was no longer in its normal fashion. She grabbed both hands and they easily lifted her. Gandalf also rose looking concerned for his daughter.

Smiling softly she said, "_do not worry papa. Some rest is all I require. I fear though my sisters and I will need time to adjust to speaking out loud." _With that she nodded goodbye to the elves in the room and walked out with her sisters and Erestor. Gandalf kept his mind on them not sitting back in his seat until he knew them to be in their rooms and resting.

The elves in the room patiently waited for Gandalf to sit and answer the questions they had. As he sat down Sauromon started.

"_Gandalf. . . daughters? Are you mad?! We have neither the time nor the need for them. Is this where you have been wondering off to all these times?" _

Gandalf was unashamed for his love of them was too great. "_Yes, like I stated before I had hoped for them to fight-"_

_"Yet in the end you would not let them. In the end we stood without them and all that time you wasted with them." _Sauromon countered.

"_What was so great that you had hoped to use against Sauron?" _King Thranduil inquired leaning forward on his folded hands.

"_I call them my little sweets; my little flower petal, my little river, and my little breeze. That is what they are." _Gandalf paused as he let this sink into all their minds, one by one their eyes growing wide.

"_You mean to say, Mithrandir, that those girls have the abilities over the elements?!" _Lord Celeborn asked incredulously.

"_Yes the eldest, over earth, the youngest over wind, and the middle over water. They are strong especially with their ability to communicate over long distances with each other effortlessly."_

_"Yet you would not let them fight." _Sauromon asked in disbelief.

"_I could not risk it, their lives meant too much to me." _Gandalf hung his head in shame.

"_There is no shame Mithrandir, I would have never allowed Celebrian to fight, as Elrond would not allow Arwen now. Our daughters especially are precious." _Lady Galadriel soothed. Lord Elrod along with his sons nodded, King Thranduil also nodded in understanding his wife left back home coming to mind and how reluctant her father had been in allowing her to marry a King knowing the danger she would be in.

Gandalf looked off his eyes slightly glazed as he saw his daughters dreams drift across his vision, they had kept their minds open. "_If you would excuse me." _Gandalf started as he got up. _"I think I'm going to check on my daughters, they will be in need of food soon."_

_"Mithrandir, please, we had a dinner planned for those here. Your daughters are more than welcomed to join. It would be an honor to talk with them." _Elrond added as he too stood up. With a nod to Erestor, he and his sons departed. "_I believe Arwen would be very eager to meet them." _

Elladan and Elrohir shared a mischievous glance before running out of the room. Glorfindel sighed heavily before standing up, "_sometimes those two are worse than a Balrog." _

Haldir stood up laughing good naturedly, "_be thankful my friend that my brothers are not also here, if they were you would get no peace." _Haldir turned to Legolas a brow raised, _"would you be interested in some sparing Prince Legolas?"_

Legolas jumped up from his seat eagerly, "_of course! Anything is a good reprieve from social duties." _With that the two elves headed out toward the garden to spar. King Thranduil watched his only son walk off before sighing.

"_I do believe that I will go for a quick walk before dinner." _With that the king walked off toward a small walkway littered with trees his attendants close behind him.

"_My love, how does a stroll around the grounds sound?" _Lord Celeborn looked to his wife.

Galadriel smiled gently, "_beautiful." _


	5. Dinner and new faces

The sun began to fall behind the high rocks of Rivendell lighting the grounds up with a warm orange glow.

Sarah opened her eyes blinking tiredly, she turned her head to see her sisters on both sides of her breathing deeply. Looking over she saw her papa sitting in a chair by the bed. _Hello papa._

Gandalf's head snapped up from the book he had been reading. _You are awake my little petal. How do you feel? Does your head hurt? _The worry in his grey eyes made Sarah smile embarrassed.

_Yes I am fine I'm sorry papa. We were just so worried and I was so eager to find you that I left my mi-_

_No need my little petal. I also carry blame, for trying to keep you girls hidden for so long I put you in great danger. _

_Morning. _Ally sat up blinking slowly.

_It's not morning my little breeze, in fact it is close to dinner time. Wake my little river. _

Megan opened her eyes grumpily, _I'm awake._

"Now girls, we must speak out loud. It is common courtesy in the presence of others. I will leave you for a while so you may freshen up. I will be waiting for you just down the hall and I will escort you to dinner. The elves are very eager to meet you." With that Gandalf stood up and left the room.

_I do not like speaking out loud. _Sarah pouted

_Neither do I but father is right. _Megan added.

_Fine. Alright we should get ready. _Getting up from the large bed Sarah summoned their trunks from ground.

_Stay still I'll wash everyone up. _Following Sarah to her own trunk Megan started to flick her wrist summoning water and running it over the girls washing the dirt and grime off of all of them.

Ally started to move her hands in a fluid motion and the wind picked up drying the girls hair. She opened her trunk with a groan. _What should we wear?_

Sarah pulled out a pale white dress that sparkled in the moonlight. The pale color made her eyes and skin even darker. Pulling out a brush she started to untangle her hair. Looking over she noticed Ally pull out a deep green dress not bothering to do anything with her hair. Megan fished out a brush and parted her hair looking through the trunk for a dress. Setting the brush down she decided on a deep purple dress.

_I'm going out to the garden to find a flower for my hair. _

_Why not just grow one quick. _Ally asked closing her trunk.

Sarah stopped looking over her shoulder. _I want to walk through the garden. The magic of the elves makes the earth different._

_Good different. _Megan inquired turning so that Ally could lace up her dress.

Sarah smiled softly. _Yes._

Opening the door Sarah walked out into the night air, she closed her mind so that only what they wished to communicate would be communicated. Closing her eyes she breathed in the magic. The earth here was happy and healthy, if she listened she swore she could hear the plants singing.

Humming a small tune she walked along the pathway of the garden looking at the plants trying to figure out which would be best with her dress. She felt peaceful her, she could feel no threat. The clearing of a throat caused her to turn around. Standing in front of her was a tall elf. He had pale skin and pale blonde hair that was partly up in braids. His stormy grey eyes seemed to go through her. And he was tall, very tall. Standing next to him Sarah would have only come up to mid-torso. Realizing she had been staring Sarah flushed.

The elf smiled softly. "Forgive me. You must be one of Mithrandir's daughters. I am Haldir of Lothlorien." Bowing lowly Sarah found herself at eye level with him. "What is your name?"

Sarah fidgeted slightly under his intense gaze, "Sarah. It means princess."

Straightening up Haldir smiled. "Princess, in our language we would call you Aranel. Very beautiful. What may I ask are you doing out?"

Smiling slyly Sarah turned away and started to walk away. "You already asked though permission granted." Looking over her shoulder she smiled shyly. "I was looking for a flower."

Smirking slightly Haldir easily caught up. "A flower hm? Perhaps I could help. What kind of flower are you searching for?"

Sarah looked up catching his gaze and quickly turned her head to the flowers around her. She would not lie this elf was intimidating. "I'm not sure. I suppose I shall know when I see it."

"Hmmm. That is not very helpful, let us see. What kind of flower is fitting for a princess?" Haldir walked forward and bent at a bush of white lilies. Looking over at Sarah he nodded his head and kept walking.

"Ahhh." Bending down he plucked a white rose growing in a bush of red roses. Walking over to Sarah he whispered. "Perfect."

Handing it over he brushed Sarah's hand causing her heart to jump slightly. "Thank you, I had planned on putting it in my hair."

"Ahhh than allow me." Grabbing the flower Haldir went behind Sarah pulling her hair back. His hand brushed against the round tips of her ear. Gently playing the rose in her hair he muttered something below his breathe.

Turning Sarah looked up blushing furiously. "Sorry I did not catch what you said."

"Nothing, I must be going though I will see you at dinner. Until then Aranel." With a bow Haldir walked away leaving Sarah blushing furiously her ear hot.

_Sarah? Where are you father is waiting to take us to dinner. _Ally asked

Without her consent the encounter with Haldir flashed through her and her sisters' mind.

_. . . SARAH!_ Megan started to freak out.

_Keep it from papa! _

_We will it is easier to keep things from him than each other. _Megan teased back

_Get some! _Ally teased

_Guys come on! I think he was just being nice . . . there is no way her would like me. Besides he's kind of intimidating. _Sarah fought back heading to where they were waiting.

_Please god you have got to be kidding. Who is just nice picking out a flower and PUTTING it in your hair! _Ally yelled back.

_It's possible. _Sarah whispered back.

_No its not he likes you moving on. _Megan finished.

_Well what about you two, anyone catching your eyes? _

_We have been here for half a day most of which we slept for . . ._ Megan trialed off as an image of a young blonde elf flashed through her mind.

_Oh yeah? Who was that Meggy-boo? _Sarah teased.

_I'm not sure he was just one of the elves that came to help us. _Megan added. An image of two identical elves went through Ally's mind.

_Yeah, they were all pretty attractive. _Ally chirped. Sarah and Megan both groaned.

_Why do I feel like you go through guys fast? _Sarah asked exasperated.

_Because she does. _Megan finished.

Sarah came into view of her family as she and her sisters started to laugh. Gandalf looked at them eyebrow raised. "Alright keep your secrets, shall we go?"

Megan and Ally looked at Sarah snickering as her face flushed. Shaking his head Gandalf began to lead the way the girls following in behind him.

_How are you going to keep this from father sis? _Megan asked.

_Yeah especially when you start blushing when Haldir comes into the room, we know you are horrible at staying chill. _Ally commented

_Shush guys! It doesn't matter like I said I don't think he even likes me. _

_Sarah you are literally so frustrating I think I am going to hit you. _Megan exclaimed.

As they neared the light the noises of celebrating elves caught their ears.

"Now remember my dears, try to keep the telepathy down to a minimum." Gandalf commented as he walked into the room. The noise in the room stopped. Elrond was the first to welcome the family.

"Mithrandir my friend, please sit, and please introduce your daughters."

Gandalf went and sat at the table next to King Thranduil. The table was a circular table, Gandalf was next to Kind Thranduil who sat next to his son who was currently whispering to Haldir and the twins. One of the twins was next to his father who on his other side sat Arwen. Arwen smiled gently at the family and looked to her right to her grandmother who had said something to her and next to Galadriel was Celeborn and then Glorfindel. There were only four seats available and Gandalf guessed that meant Sauroman had left back to his towers.

"Of course, sit down my sweetings." Next to Gandalf Sarah sat with Megan on her left and next to her Ally.

_They are all looking at us. _Sarah stated as she fidgeted in her seat.

_Dad said to talk out loud, _Ally admonished.

_I don't think that was something she should say out loud. _Megan added.

"This is Sarah she is my eldest, next to her is Megan the middle, and then on the end Ally the youngest." Gandalf said as he motioned to each in turn.

"Strange names." King Thranduil commented. "What do they mean?"

The elves turned all eyes to the girls. Sarah could feel her sisters' unease.

"My name means princess." Sarah said softly as she fought against the urge to look at Haldir.

"Mine means pearl." Megan stated as she looked at Prince Legolas before quickly looking away with a red in her cheeks.

"My full name is Alexandra and it means defender of man." Ally said looking boldly between the two twins.

"Aranel, Marilla, and Beriadanwen" Galadriel commented her voice airy.

"Beautiful names." Elrond commented.

"Thank you." The sisters whispered out together, their voices blending together in a melodic way.

Megan peaked over at Legolas and caught his eye. Blushing she looked away and smiled turning to make eye contact with his father King Thranduil. The King looked much like his son in appearance though his eyes were a paler blue color, they looked cold and calculating. He raised a fine eyebrow at her and Megan looked down embarrassed at having been caught.

_Oh that was embarrassing. _Megan thought to her sisters

_What being caught staring? _Ally teased.

_Hush, Ally don't tease her. _Sarah commented. _I like the names though, what are names are in Elvish I mean._

_ Of course you do princess, _Megan taunted, _Marilla though. Hmmm I could get used to that._

_ Course you guys can mine is so lone. Beriadanwen. What is that?! _

_You could always shorten it like you do your name now? _Sarah offered.

_To what? _Ally asked.

_Girls. _Gandalf thought making three heads snap up and look at him. "You were speaking in your minds again, it is rude."

The girls looked down ashamed "sorry."

"Do not fret much girls, sometimes it is hard to not when it is a habit." Celeborn stated his eyes crinkling kindly. The look his wife gave him gave the girls the impression that they often got lost in each other's thoughts.

Sarah looked up at Lord Celeborn curiously, she opened her mouth to say something than closed it on a second thought.

Noticing this Galadriel commented, "Yes my dear."

Looking at her sisters Sarah commented. "It is indeed beautiful in Rivendell. I am simply curious. What is it like in Lothlorien and Greenwood? The magic of the elves makes the places feel different."

"To understand it truly, you would have to visit Aranel." Haldir commented drawing Sarah's attention to him. Blushing Sarah looked away.

"Is that an invitation to all Lord Haldir or just our eldest sister?" Ally commented a mischievous glint in her eye. The three children of Elrond began to chuckle as Sarah reddened further.

"An invitation to all." Lady Galadriel commented looking between the two blushing people. "As a matter of fact, we will be heading back to Lothlorien in three days' time if any of you girls would like to join us."

"Ah yes, we head back for Greenwood also, in three days should you be curious to see it." King Thranduil commented. Legolas brightened up at the thought.

"It would be lovely to show you three our home. It is a pity you haven't been able to see much." Legolas added brightly.

Gandalf began a conversation with Lord Elrod though his daughters had not noticed.

"That would be fun." Megan added looking at Legolas blushing.

"Are there any spiders in Greenwood?" Ally asked unsure.

"Yes. Some can get very large, we fight them do not worry." King Thranduil added as he saw Ally's face pale in color. Clearing her throat Ally tried to smile.

"She is terrified of spiders, I'm not entirely sure why she could kill them with the air in a second." Megan commented squeezing Ally's hand.

"Do not fret Beriadanwen I am not found of spiders either." Arwen commented to Ally. Ally was somewhat surprised by the lightness of Arwen's voice. The snickering of two males brought Arwen's attention to her brothers. "It is not funny." Looking back at Ally she added, "Those two are the reason I am not found of spiders, they thought it funny to put spiders in my bed when I was younger. Gave me such a fright."

"They were not poisonous-"

"Yeah, I have no idea why you were worried." The twins commented grabbing Ally's attention. They were identical in appearance and manner though their voices differed. Ally found herself drawn to the one with the lower voice.

Looking to Ally they smiled, "I am Elladan." The one with the lighter voice said. "This is my brother Elrohir."

Ally looked to Elrohir, "Elder brother."

"By a few minutes Elrohir."

"A few but that is enough Elladan I am elder." He teased his younger brother back.

"They always do that." Arwen commented to Ally. "Tease each other I mean. I am Arwen by the way."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, it was Elrohir who I rode back with. Was it not." Ally commented more to herself.

"How could you tell?" Elrohir asked looking at Ally intently. Ally just stared back a tight feeling in her stomach forming.

Elladan cleared his throat gaining the attention of his twin and Ally. "Right."

"How has your stay been as of yet Marilla?" Legolas asked Megan.

Looking away red Megan replied, "Good. I was quite curious to explore a little though. I will most likely do that in the morning though it is late."

"Very wise, though this place is safe night is not the time to wander." King Thranduil added. "Should you ever visit Greenwood I am sure Legolas could show you around."

Legolas looked to his father the tips of his ears red. "Of course." Looking back at Megan, "it would be my pleasure."

"I shall hold you to that promise. My sisters and I may visit soon. That is if father allows it. He is protective." Megan added.

"That must be difficult." Legolas added.

"What?"

"You have not been able to see much of the world."

"True part of me wishes to travel the world another part does not mind being in one place." Legolas looked at Megan with a strange look in his eyes she could not place.

"How are you Aranel?" Haldir asked Sarah.

Looking up from under her eyelashes Sarah blushed. "Very good, thank you. And yourself."

"Never better." Haldir was bold, there was not a shy bone in his body. Sarah was bold when she first met but now found herself very intimidated by the large male. "The flower looks beautiful in your hair."

"Thank you." Sarah blushed looking down at her half eaten food.

"Will you visit Lothlorien?"

Biting her lip self-consciously she added, "Perhaps. If father lets us." Looking out the window Sarah's eyes glazed over. "I have only felt the nature of our little Island and were the humans and hobbits are. Our home is something different than the humans completely, but this. The magic of the elves is great and it feels as if the very earth sings its appreciation."

"Then you will love Lothlorien. It is the heart of all Elvendom on Middle Earth. Our Lady Galadriel's magic protects the woods. Under her protection it thrives like never before." Looking over at Lady Galadriel Sarah was curious.

_Yes young one._

_ I apologize my lady if I was staring._

Looking over at her Galadriel continued. _Do not fret Aranel. Should you decide to visit I know the forest will thrive more with your presence. I can feel the difference the earth gives with your presence here now. _

_ I think I would like that very much._

Looking back to Haldir Sarah smiled softly and looked around the table. Everyone was caught in their own conversations. Gandalf with Lord Celeborn and Lord Elrond. Ally with the children of Elrond and Megan with the party from Greenwood. Lady Galadriel looked on a small smile on her lips.

"You are more than welcome to come back with us." Haldir added drawing Sarah's attention.

"I wonder though." Sarah trailed off.

Haldir rose a single brow, "wonder what?"

"Hmmm. I feel as if the time of the three of us always being together is coming to an end."

Frowning slightly Haldir added, "That does not mean you will grow distant."

Looking Haldir in the eye Sarah was caught off with the worry for her she could see in them, "do not worry Haldir. My sisters and I for a period were separated and whenever we were able to see each other it was as if we had never been separated in the first place."

"For that I am glad." Haldir finished smiling.

_Ready for bed my sweets? _Gandalf asked in his daughters mind.

Sarah began to giggle, "Papa what happened to no mind speaking?"

Grinning softly he commented. "Do not think I did not notice you three every so often talking to each other.

Ally chuckled, "caught us dad. But yes I think I am ready to sleep." Standing up gingerly Ally followed her father's lead. "Goodnight. Dinner was wonderful." Ally said looking at Elrohir.

Sarah was the next to stand, "yes it was very pleasant. Thank you for welcoming us so openly Lord Elrond." Sarah commented before looking to Haldir and smiling as she turned.

_Megan! _Startled from her thoughts Megan also stood, "right. Thank you. Have a good night." Megan followed in her sisters' lead looking over her shoulder to see Legolas looking at her grinning.


	6. Getting to know the elves

The girls lay in bed that night after Gandalf had left them.

_Soooo_

_You two_

_Yep_

_We are all screwed._

_But can I just say_

_Yep_

_Mhhm._

All three girls busted out giggling.

_You and Legolas hmm Megan? _Ally asked

_He is pretty handsome isn't he? He was so sweet at dinner and his father was very king also._

_Which is strange because I had heard that Kind Thranduil was a terrifying person. _Sarah commented. _He must like you too!_

_When he asked about how much of a pity it was that I had never traveled before all I could think of was, if it's with you. I'm up for anything. But what about you Ally, Elladan hmmmm._

_It's Elrohir, but yes. There is something about him and his voice is so soothing. Also I'm sure I saw a mischievous glint in his eyes._

_Oh boy Ally you and your bad boys. _Megan commented

_Sarah. _Ally and Megan thought.

_I know what you are thinking, Legolas and Elrohir are handsome do not get me wrong but they are both too . . . girly in appearance?_

_Oh please you just like males that are ALL male, as masculine as you can get. I'm surprised you haven't fallen for a bearded human. _Megan said offhandedly

_Yeah and you have always like the boyish faces Megan, _Ally teased.

_What do we do? I want to visit Lothlorien to see Haldir's home._

_Agreed I want to see where Legolas grew up._

_NO! No spiders! _Ally all but panicked

_Please for a little while. _Megan pleaded

_Fine._

_We should go to sleep, _Sarah commented, _we only have three days until they all go their separate ways and who know if papa will let us travel or make us go back._

_Why would dad make us go back? _Ally asked

_Yeah it doesn't make much sense, they know we exist. Besides he can't keep us locked away on the island. I think I'll go mad truly. _

The sun rose high in the sky, the sound of birds chirping was all that could be heard.

Ally was the first to wake, not wishing to disturb her sisters she crawled out of bed and headed to her trunk. Pulling out a bright turquoise dress she slipped it over her head and left the room shoeless. She and her sisters truly hated wearing shoes. The wind caught her hair and blew it around her head. She wondered if the wind was as free in the trees of Lothlorien and Greenwood as it was in Rivendell. She dearly hoped so she was not keen on feeling trapped.

The clearing of a throat caught her attention. "Excuse me Beriadanwen I did not mean to interrupt you."

Ally smiled at the young elf in front of her, it was Elrohir. "Good morning Lord Elrohir."

Elrohir smiled brightly, "good morning. Would you mind some company?"

"Of course." Ally felt a thrill go through her when he called her by that name. Elrohir caught up to her and they walked in a comfortable silence. Peaking up at Elrohir Ally noticed him smiling brightly. "What is it?"

Shaking his head gently he replied, "nothing. I suppose I am happy, not many can tell the difference between my brother and I. When we were younger it bothered us more. Mother and Father along with our younger sister and grandparents could tell us apart but that was it. The advisors and help always confused us. They would apologize but never try to tell us apart. It always left my brother and I confused. Who was Elrohir? Who was Elladan? Were we so similar that we might as well have been one person? It was strange." Elrohir trialed off looking in the distance. "When mother left for the undying land Dan and I just really grew close."

"I am sorry, about your mother."

"Ahh yes that happened years ago, I am content knowing that someday when I sail I will see her again."

"It must have been hard to grow up like that, with your twin. My sisters and I are close, we can communicate through our minds and we hold similar qualities. Often times I wondered who I was, what was truly me and not just who those around me were. I can't imagine what it must have been for you. Always wondering who you were."

Elrohir clapped suddenly, "well enough about that. It is in the past and I could not imagine a life without Dan by my side you control wind yes?" Elrohir stopped looking down at Ally eyes bright and mischievous.

"Yes. . ."

"Then follow me," with that Elrohir grabbed Ally's hand and began to lead her through the grounds.

"Where are we going?" Ally never got an answer but followed regardless. Elrohir led her up higher than she thought they could go and Ally was met with a breathtaking view of the whole of Rivendell.

"Beautiful is it not. Whenever I needed space from everyone, including Dan I would come here. I would sit and look at Rivendell or at the wide grassland and forest, I thought you would like it here. We are so high up the wind is strong. "

Ally held out her hands feeling the wind whip around her body like a caress. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply enjoying it. "I do not believe I have ever felt anything like this. I feel as if I am a bird ready to take fly." Ally looked behind her to see Elrohir sitting down his feet dangling over the edge looking up at her smiling. "Thank you for sharing this with me." With one fluid motion Ally begun to bend the wind to her will having it turn and twist around the two of them making her laugh.

"You have a beautiful laugh, it sounds so much like a wisp of wind." Ally looked away red. "Ahh I think this is the first time I've seen you blush." This furthered her blush.

Ally looked away trying to control the red of her cheek.

"Oh hey don't look away." Ally felt a delicate hand on her chin bringing it back to Elrohir. "It's beautiful."

"You know when I was younger I moved around a lot and I was always changing to fit around me and sometimes I wondered what was me and not what people around me wanted me to be. The way I laughed to it changed. I don't know." Ally trailed off not knowing what to say,

"You should be you, who cares what other people think. I think you're beautiful just the way you are." Elrohir leaned in until his forehead was resting on hers. "May I kiss you?"

The next to wake up Megan. She opened her eyes tiredly and seeing Ally was nowhere in sight and Sarah was still sleeping soundly she slipped out of bed in search of her sister. Heading over to her trunk she changed into a long pale blue dress, with no sleeves, only thin pieces of cloth covering her shoulders. She quickly brushed her hair and left in search of her sister.

Looking around the grounds and not seeing her sister immediately she decided to just walk around. The sound of trickling water caught her attention. There was water everywhere around her which was one of the things she enjoyed about Rivendell. Rounding the corner she was met with the bar chest of Prince Legolas as he stood waist deep in the water. Megan let out a startled yelp and turned quickly walking away hoping that she had not intruded.

She cursed in her head when she heard the water splash around as if someone had jumped out.

"Wait! Marilla!" Turning her head she was met with the soaking wet dripping form of the Prince. Stopping Megan smiled politely at him.

"I am sorry to interrupt Prince Legolas I was simply wandering." Megan had managed out avoiding eye contact the whole time.

"It is quite alright. The water simply looked welcoming. There is a large river that passes through my home and I often take rides around it."

At that comment Megan's head snapped up intrigued only to be distracted by the fact that the prince was soaking head to toe and held his shirt in his hands. Upon noticing her discomfort the prince added. "I should probably change into something dry. . ." he trailed off. Legolas would not say it out loud but he was not keen on leaving Megan's side.

"If you would like I could use my powers to dry you. . ." Megan trialed off.

"That would be wonderful. What should I do?"

Giggling softly Megan added, "nothing. Just stand still." Legolas nodded his head and held his arms out waiting. Now laughing to herself Megan in a fluid motion dried the Prince and his clothes off completely.

"Wow." The Prince commented before placing his shirt on. "Would you like to take a stroll around the grounds?"

"That would be lovely." Megan said taking his outstretched arm.

"Tell me about yourself." Legolas inquired.

"What would you like to hear?"

"I'm not sure. All I know is I want to hear more about you. Anything really."

"Well, I don't remember much from before Gandalf took us in. Just that the two girls I was with were like sisters to me. We had become friends separately from each other then all together at once. It is hard to explain. Anyway after Gandalf took us in we were always together and we called each other sister." Megan paused unsure if she should continue. This was a vulnerable thing about her she did not tell anyone, not even her sisters.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. It's silly really. Sarah and Ally well I suppose you call them Aranel and Beriadanwen they had known each other since a very young age. I for a while felt like a third wheel. They never meant for me to feel that I know but I could not help myself. There was also a period in my friendship with both Aranel and Beriadanwen when I thought they had stopped being my friends. This was before Gandalf mind you."  
>"But they hadn't."<p>

"No they hadn't, to this day I truly do not know what that was perhaps they needed space but we reconnected. I did not hold grudges and we are sisters so I suppose it does not matter."

"I know how you feel. Truly. My closest friends outside of my kingdom are a pair of twins. Those two are the definition of close. Then of course you have the people in my kingdom. I have friends no doubt but the relationship is not the same with me as each other because someday I will be king and it seems that everyone is preparing for that. Part of me doesn't even want to be king." Legolas sighed deeply finding a connection with Megan that he never found with someone before. Of course if her sisters had been by Megan they would have run to her and hugged her. "When did you reconnect with them?"

"Oh well Beriadanwen had some problems with her real mother and I was there for her, for Aranel it was when her grandmother passed away. During those hard times I was not sure what to do other than to be there if they needed me."

"That was all they needed I think. To know that you were always there. I have seen all of you together. They love you as much as each other. You always being there I think meant the world to them, and that is something I don't think either of them can every thank you enough for." Legolas added looking to Megan. Her eyes began to well up slightly. Stopping short Legolas bent in front of her tilting her head up.

"I am sorry, I did not meant to make you cry." Legolas pleaded wiping tears from her face.

"No you didn't. I just, they are my sisters and they mean so much to me I'm glad that you noticed that. That you think they care for me that much."

"Of course they do, how could they not." Half laughing while crying Megan responded,

"I don't know sometimes I just feel not good enough."

"That's ridiculous, you are more than good enough. So much that you enough isn't even a good word." Megan looked up into Legolas' eyes seeing nothing but truth in them. The hand that had been wiping away the tears on Megan's face now held it. "May I kiss you?"

The last to wake was Sarah. Opening her eyes she looked around not seeing her sisters she quickly got up. Looking though her trunk she found a deep red dress and decided to head for the garden for a flower. Looking up at the sky she noticed the sun still rising. She was certain that she would find her sisters at breakfast and did not give it much thought. Walking into the garden Sarah walked through the aisles looking at flowers.

"Aranel." At the sound of her name Sarah turned sharply to find Haldir once again standing there. Bowing softly he smiled. "I suppose if I ever want to see you I should come to the garden." Sarah smiled slightly before turning back to the flowers.

"Are you looking for another flower?" Haldir inquired.

Sarah nodded her head slightly looking down. Haldir frowned and reached out for her.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing Haldir." Haldir tilted his head questioning before standing in front of Sarah and kneeling.

"Am I less intimidating this way?" Sarah's eyes grew wide.

"Oh I was not scared of you!"

Haldir smiled slightly sad, "it is alright. For an elf I am large, many are intimidated by my stature. True it is helpful in fighting but sometimes frustrating when my own wardens are intimidated by me."

Sarah looked into his eyes searching, "I think you intimidating yes but I do not fear any harm from you. Though sometimes when you think you frown. I just want to poke you in the forehead." Sarah giggled at the thought and Haldir chuckled. "Besides I can understand your thoughts. I-" Sarah cut off horrified she was about to tell Haldir something so personal about her.

"What is it?"

"It's nothing." Sarah started to turn but Haldir grabbed her chin. She refused to look him in the eyes.

Standing up Haldir replied, "Please tell me. I will not judge, I will even look for the perfect flower for you." Sarah watched him stop at the same rose bush as last night this time picking a bunch of red roses and walking back behind her. She could feel his hands move her hair quickly and expertly.

"When I was younger I was bigger. I worked so hard to trim down but I never thought it was enough. I never thought that I was pretty enough for anyone. My friends would always tell me that I was pretty and the guy I may have had a crush, well they were always telling me he liked me back. I always told them that they were imagining things." Haldir's hands momentarily paused in her hair before continuing. "I always thought, why would a guy like him; handsome, smart, funny, strong like a girl like me. It never made sense."

"Don't say that." Haldir whispered coming around Sarah so that they were eye to eye. Kneeling down he added, "you are beautiful. You had a hard childhood but you survived and bloomed beautifully." Haldir grabbed Sarah's face with his hand searching her eyes. "May I kiss you?"


	7. Plans

The dining hall was filled with the quiet chatter of elves. Gandalf with Kind Thranduil, Lord Elrond, Lord Celeborn, and Lady Galadriel. All were curious as to the whereabouts of the younger elves. Arwen suddenly walked in chatting animatedly with one of the twins. Lord Elrond raised a brow in confusion, where was the other twin. It was rare to see the two separate. Lord Glorfindel and Lord Erestor were talking over a table spread with scrolls and map. Lord Elrond could not tell if they were arguing or discussing. Meanwhile the three couples were heading to the dining hall.

Ally was the first to notice Sarah and Haldir. Reaching out with her mind she greeted her sister.

_Aww you two are cute! _Ally's sudden intrusion into Sarah's mind caused her to jump slightly. Immediately Haldir went on the defense looking around for any source of danger. Seeing only Elrohir and Ally he relaxed.

_Shut up! _Sarah insisted blushing furiously.

_Told you he liked you. _Megan sounded smug. Sarah turned to see Megan and Legolas rounding the corner.

_I think they can tell we are talking to each other _Ally noted.

_Most likely but we are sisters and it's a habit. _Sarah added

_Sarah you are blushing. _Megan added, her face somewhat pink and lips still slightly swollen.

_Your one to talk Megan. _Ally commented.

_Neither are you ally. _Sarah added. The elves greeted each other though the sisters hardly took notice being too absorbed in their own conversation. The girls only noticed their surroundings when they entered the great hall and felt their fathers mind presence.

_Girls. _Gandalf warned. _I believe we should talk. _The girls head snapped up into their father's direction before sharing quick glances with each other.

_I think we may be in trouble. _Sarah noted.

_Oh yeah. _Megan said nodding her head in agreement

_What do we tell him? _Ally asked. Suddenly three images of a kiss passed through the girl's minds making all three breakout in a deep red blush.

_Not that! _Megan all but screamed in their minds.

_Oh we need to talk about that. _Sarah commented, _later of course. _She added on a side note. The elven males noticing their companions silence and looks to their father decided that perhaps they should part for now.

"I will need to speak some words to my Lord and Lady. Go eat with your father." With that Haldir kissed Sarah on the forehead and walked toward Lord Celeborn who looked on smiling slightly and Lady Galadriel who looked positively beaming.

"Haldir is right I should go talk to my father and brother and sister. Enjoy your breakfast." With that Elrohir kissed Ally on the cheek and walked to his family who was watching on small smirks on their faces.

"Right, have a good breakfast. We can talk more after." Legolas bowed subtly and grabbing Megan's hand kissed it chastely before heading to his father who watched on with an intrigued look upon his face.

Sarah was the first to greet their father, "good morning papa." She kissed her father on his cheek before sitting down across from him.

"Morning dad." Ally said before sitting on Sarah's right.

"Did you sleep well father?" Megan asked sitting on Sarah's left.

"Yes yes good morning. I slept very well thank you." Gandalf commented while looking at his three daughters across from him. He sighed deeply, "I suppose I should have known this to come. You three are not children, in fact you girls are well over a hundred years old, perfectly capable of making your own decisions. I just pray that you know what you are doing."

Sarah paused in eating her food. _Do you not approve of them papa?_

_No my little petal it is not that._

_What is it then father? _Megan's voice chimed in.

_They are all very amiable males I thought. _Ally added.

_They are my sweets. No male will ever be good enough for you. However, I should be thankful that you picked those of the immortal kind, which alone saves me some grief. And I realize that they will take care of you girls. Three young lords, all perfectly capable of protecting you if the need arises. However, my sweets they live in separate kingdoms. Each one of them. You three would be separated._

This sad realization hit all three girls who felt some of their happiness drip away.

_But father we can speak in each other's minds. _Megan added solemnly.

_Yes, but that is different than seeing everyone in person._

_We know dad but that is part of growing up, leaving. We may be separated but we can visit and this gives us excuses to see all the different places. _Ally added.

_Besides with our abilities the travel time between each place would only by around two days. And the three kingdoms are always in contact with each other and we can tag along whenever we want. Papa does this not make you happy. Does your heart not sing with joy knowing that we are finding who we are, our own paths, and growing from it? _Sarah questioned.

_It does my sweet, you cannot imagine how glad my heart is knowing that you have chosen males that will forever take care of you. _

"They are silent." Haldir commented while looking over at Gandalf and his daughters.

"They speak in their mind, Haldir." Lady Galadriel responded.

"It makes me nervous." Elrohir commented also looking over.

"I know what you mean." Legolas added taking a peak at the family.

"You should not fear much." Lord Celeborn commented, "it is hard to let ones daughter go, especially if that means letting her go somewhere that leaves your protection."

Lord Elrond winced slightly at the comment, he opened his mouth as if to respond but was silenced when Lord Celeborn lifted his hand. "I meant nothing other than an observation. Celebrain loved you like no other. I simply meant that I understood how hard it is to let go of one's daughter even if you are able to see them."

"This must be especially hard for Gandalf though," observed King Thranduil. All eyes turned to him. "All three of his daughters at once and to three separate kingdoms none the less. It must be hard on them also."

"Yes, those three girls are closer than most. To each go their separate way, which is a decision that would be hard to make." Galadriel commented.

"They would be welcomed like family no matter where they were to go." Arwen commented. "Beriadanwen would become a sister to me, one that I would cherish, so would Aranel and Marilla though they would be farther away."

Lord Elrond nodded his head in conformation, "Yes they would each become family to us all. They alone could bring our three kingdoms closer together." Lord Celeborn and King Thranduil nodded in agreement. One daughter in every kingdom married to a lord of the land. "In fact communication would be easier with their mind abilities they have with each other."

"Father, we have only just met." Legolas said looking away from Marilla to his father.

"Yes this is true young prince, but does your heart not already sing for Marilla. Do you not already wish to only see her smile? Has your world not shifted?" Lady Galadriel commented. "This is the way the elves love, only once and stronger than most can imagine."

Haldir nodded accepting the fact that everything had changed for him.

Elladan looked at his elder brother somewhat sadly, like the sisters he feared they would also be separating soon. Sensing his dismay Elrohir looked away from Beriadanwen to him. "Do not fear my brother, none could replace you in my heart. You are my twin, we have been through too much to let go."

"But this is good." Lord Elrond commented. "For twins it is especially hard to go separate ways." Lord Elrond's eyes glazed over slightly as he thought of his long dead brother. "Your twin will always be with you whether in person or in spirit but the support of a lover is something completely different and peaceful."

"I know father, I believe I will come to love her like a sister also. So long as she makes Elrohir happy I am happy." Elladan looked to his brother smiling, he was not yet ready for a lover but he would support Elrohir completely.

_What should we do papa. _Sarah asked. _In three day's time Haldir departs for Lothlorien as Legolas departs for Greenwood. Are we ready to be separated so soon?_

_My sweets you have been together for over a hundred years with only each other as company. If you travel together all three, you will not reach out to others. You will feel no need to socialize. Perhaps it is better for you to be separated that way._

_But dad. _Ally commented tears misting her eyes. _You will all leave. _Ally's heart sung sadly at the thought of her sisters leaving. Yes she cared for Elrohir but she was unsure if she was ready to be left behind.

_We are not leaving you behind. _Megan commented. _We can always speak in each other's minds besides I'm sure we will visit each other plenty._

_I must be going my dears. _Gandalf commented standing. _We still have much to discuss, I'm afraid that Haldir, Legolas, and Elrohir will be with me though. _The girls looked up to see most of the elves standing and heading toward the council room. They had all left, all but Arwen. The girls shared a glance than walked over to her.

Arwen looked up smiling, "would you like to go to the gardens? They are very beautiful right now and we can sit and talk." The sisters nodded and followed Arwen from the room. Arwen led them out to a garden that none of the girls had seen yet, a little distance off they could see a bridge that went of a small brook. Arwen sat down on the grass quickly adjusting her dress around her. Following her lead Sarah sat near leaning against a tree letting its life surround her. Megan sat down also sitting somewhat closer to the brook listening to the water trickle over the rocks. Ally sat opposite Arwen on the grass.

"So, you three have caught the eyes of three elves." Arwen commented slyly.

Sarah and Megan started to blush, Ally kept control of it and instead smiled to Arwen. "Yes. They caught our eyes too." The sound of Arwen's twinkling laugh filled the garden.

"I have a feeling that I will be getting a lot of sweet revenge on my brothers with your help Beriadanwen." Arwen commented smiling. Ally made a face. "What is it?"

"She thinks her name is too long." Megan commented her eyes closed face toward the sun.

"Hmmm, is there a name you would prefer to be called?" Arwen inquired.

A sly grin grew across Sarah's face, "Arwen do you not call your brothers Ro and Dan?"

"Yes." Arwen answered confused.

"We could call Beriadanwen Ri. That way they would be Ro and Ri." Sarah commented giggling slightly. Megan looked over opening her eyes smiling brightly.

"Oh that's cute!" she gushed looking at the blush begin to form across Ally's face.

Ally lied back across the grass her arms coming up to cover her blush. Arwen seeing the teasing sisters began to laugh. With her mother's departure from Middle Earth Arwen had become saddened. It took years for her brothers and father to make her smile again. Suddenly in the presence of these three sisters she felt at ease and happy.

"What about you Arwen?" Aranel asked. "Has any young ellon caught your attention?"

Arwen looked down blushing, "oh not you too. No no ellon has caught my attention. Perhaps someday, but I am content now simply with my family. I often travel back and forth between here and Lothlorien. We have not had much contact with Greenwood, but I feel as if that will change." Arwen added smiling at Marilla. "So tell me. What do you think of the ellon whom you have bewitched so thoroughly?" Arwen asked laughing good-naturedly. The girls all blushed this time looking at each other to start.

"Legolas is sweet." Marilla commented softly. "He is kind and funny and treats me as if I was a princess." Her face a pink-red.

"He looks at you as if he wants you by his side all the time." Arwen commented.

"I thought he wanted to travel a lot?" Aranel asked.

"He does, he says he wants me to travel with him." Marilla commented. "I will for a while, but at some time I will want to settle, I think I would be content then sitting and waiting if he traveled."

"That is good." Arwen commented, "King Thranduil always worried what to do with his son who had a wandering soul. Perhaps you are what he needs to tame that."

"Oh I do not wish to tame it." Marilla commented looking horrified. "I will wait for him. I know he will come back to me and I think he will be happiest knowing that I am always there to return to." She finished quietly.

"Yes, but do not forget to travel to see us." Aranel teased.

"We will all travel to each other." Ri commented.

"I know." Marilla commented. "What about you Ri? How's Ro?" She commented snickering to herself a little.

Ri rolled her eyes, "oh lord. Ro is." Ri paused unsure how to answer. "He's there. I know that doesn't make much sense Ro is there and understanding and stable, probably the first stable thing I've had in a while. He makes me feel safe but completely free. You guys know I always had problems with males trying to chain me, with Ro it's different. I can be who I want to be, whatever that is. He told me that I would enjoy chatting with Glorfindel and Erestor. That they would be very knowledgeable"

All eyes turned to Aranel whose face turned red with attention. "Right, so I'll admit perhaps that Haldir may have feelings other than friendship for me-"

"Is that not obvious?" Arwen questioned confused.

"Thank you!" Marilla and Ri said together.

Clearing her throat Aranel brought the attention back to her, "yes fine. You told me, moving on."

"And how do you feel"

Aranel paused, butterflies forming in her stomach. "It is hard to put in words. I can trust him though, with parts of myself that I did not think I would ever trust a male with." Aranel paused looking off. "I'm happy."

"Yeah me too." Ri commented blushing.

"I didn't think I would ever feel so comfortable with a person, I-he won't leave me." Marilla added looking at the brook.

"I cannot help but wonder if I will ever have that." Arwen commented offhandedly. The three girls looked up at Arwen smiling broadly. "Oh wait! I didn't mean right now. I'm content with my life."

"I suppose we should leave her. If we force it, it won't feel the same." Aranel commented

"True, I hope you find someone that will change your world." Marilla added.

"Until then, have fun." Ri commented laughing as Arwen blushed furiously.

Gandalf sat amongst the most powerful elves in Middle Earth but he found his eyes wandering to the three ellon whom stole his daughters' hearts and found his mind wandering to them. He was sad to be parted from them and knew he needed to sit them down and talk with them.

Lady Galadriel stood, "I believe we should take a break. I believe the view from the top council would be best do you not agree, Celeborn, Elrond, Thranduil, Elladan, Glorfindel, and Erestor." The ellon in question were quick to rise and giving one pitying look toward the three remaining ellon followed Galadriel out.

Gandalf sighed deeply resting his chin on his folded hands. The three ellon in question sat across from him, waiting patiently. "Well, I suppose I should start this. What are your plans for my daughters?"

Haldir was the first to speak, "I wish for Aranel to come back with me to Lothlorien. I believe she would enjoy it there. I care for her more deeply than I thought I could care for someone other than my family."

"What do you propose she does while you are away on the border? You are the March Warden the head of the Lothlorien military. You hold a seat in the council and are of great influence. Often times you will not be in the city. Do you propose my daughter sit in your Talan and await your return?" Gandalf asked critically.

"That is for her to decide. I love my people and my home, she would not ask for me to give that up. I will be back more often than before should she be waiting for me in the city. I will fight for her protection and take more care in my own life."

"And you Legolas, what are your plans. You have the soul of a wanderer."

Legolas sat up straighter, "that is true. I wish to take her with me to see the world. To experience all the cultures and people."

Gandalf sat up frowning. "That is your plan? To travel for the rest of your times?"

"No!" Legolas sounded horrified. "I wish for her to see everything, then when she has seen her fill I will take her back to my father's kingdom."

"Yet you still have your wandering soul. Will that not hurt her having you go away on adventures all the time leaving her behind."

"I will have to settle at some point, I know that, I am a prince. My father expects me to settle and have children to ensure his line. I feared that, being tied to a place, with Marilla by my side it does not seem so horrible. She will be there, always, I know that. That is what I need, someone who will go with me when they want but is content staying behind."

Finally Gandalf turned toward Elrohir.

"She does not need to be by my side all the time. All the elleth I have met expect me to stop and become my father so that they may stay and raise the young elflings. However, Beriadanwen is different. She does not want me to stay, she wants me to be who I want to be in return I can give her freedom."

"Yes I always feared that for her, all of my daughters are more independent than most females. I feared that they would not find males who could give them both the support and freedom that they needed." Gandalf rose and stood by the edge looking out seeing his daughters sitting in the garden with Arwen. They were laughing and smiling, beautiful. "What may I ask was your first thoughts on them? When you first met my daughters what did you think." Gandalf turned to look at the three before looking back out at the garden.

"Beautiful." Elrohir whispered. "Amongst the orcs and grime I could see she had a fierce independent spirit. It took my breathe away, when I picked her up and placed her on my horse she was short of breathe but was not shaking. I was surprised, this young woman who had been attacked by a pack of orcs was not shaking in fear. I believe I even heard her curse them under her breathe." Elrohir started to chuckle. "Then we started to talk, she could tell my brother and I apart. That was something that not many had the ability to do. It seems that every elleth I had thus met cared not if I was Elrohir or Elladan, but Beriadanwen did." Elrohir stopped looking down his ears red.

"I thank you for keeping your comments to a level a father would not mind hearing."

"The first moment I saw Marilla was when I lifted her up on the horse. She gripped my arms and I felt a jolt go through my body. I turned to comfort her and I saw her eyes. I had never seen eyes like that, they were blue, unbelievable blue and so pure. I felt as if I could see straight to her soul through those eyes and that she was looking straight to mine. When we talked I knew, she was the one. She was what I needed, someone that would always be there, either going with me or waiting for me to come back. Either way always true to me." Legolas looked up to the sky smiling. "She beguiled me."

"And you Haldir what were your first thoughts?"  
>"I saw her standing up on that cliff surrounded by orcs and I looked in her eyes. They were scared, terrified, but somehow peaceful. I realized though she was terrified knowing her younger sisters were safe brought a sense of peace to her. She would have no regrets dying if that meant her sisters were alive, that was something that stirred something in me. Of course, she is small, very petite, and for the first time I felt this overwhelming need to protect. It startled me."<p>

Gandalf turned to the three ellon still sitting. He sighed, "very well then. I think I will meet up with the others. In two days we will go our separate ways. I believe my daughters will follow their hearts and go with you all."

"And you Mithrandir, where will you go?" Haldir asked.

"I have some business to attend to with Sauroman. I will of course keep in touch with my daughters and will check in on all of you." With that Gandalf walked away humming a tune.

Elrohir turned to the others, "what else did you think when you saw them for the first time?"

Legolas looked toward the lowering sun, "I thought Marilla was the most beautiful woman I had ever set my eyes on. From a strictly male perspective?" Haldir and Elrohir nodded. "I could imagine running my hands through her hair, grabbing her hips. I had never felt such a surge of lust go through me for one person." Legolas leaned back in his chair groaning.

"I know what you mean. I pride myself as we all do on being gentlemen. But when I grabbed Beriadanwen and placed her behind me, I could feel her breast rub against my back and the deep breathes she took shook her whole body. I could tell that she was fit and had to take a calming breathe to calm myself." Elrohir ran a hair through his hair sighing deeply. "Haldir?"

"I did not get a good look at Aranel until she was lying on the ground with Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond trying to help her. The way her dress clung to her body, my breathe came out in a shudder. She looked small lying there almost like a child, as that thought ran through my mind I realized there was nothing childish about her. When she opened her eyes I got lost in them, they were unbelievably dark, I wondered what they would look like in the throes of passion. Would they darken further? I enjoy the control I have over myself and the things I do and for a moment I lost it." Haldir sighed standing up. "We are all too far taken with them to leave now."

"You are right. It's terrifying knowing them for only a short time but like my grandmother said. This is how we love, suddenly and wholly." Elrohir stated.

"They are not elves though so how do they love? We may be scaring them." Legolas commented. Frowning he added, "are they immortal? We know that they have been alive for over a hundred years and look young yet. What are they?"

"I do not know." Elrohir stated frowning. "We could ask Mithrandir. They may be more like him."


	8. Departure

The next two days flew past everyone. During meals the girls spent time with the ellon, during the day they spent as much time as possible with each other. It seemed that in no time, it was time. The time for them to go their separate ways was upon them. The girls stood in the room they shared together all trunks packed and ready to be taken. Ri's was just going down the hall, her room would be by Arwen's. Aranel had the earth take the trunks and placed Ri's in her room, the other she took to were the party was preparing to leave. The girls looked at each other holding back tears and joined hands as they began to walk toward the party of departing elves. Chatter could be heard as the girls neared. As the two departing parties came into view their grips tightened.

_It will be weird without you. _Ri commented.

_Do not fret Ri you have Arwen. _Aranel added. _She is like another sister to us. She will keep you company whenever Ro is gone._

_You know I do not worry for that. Ro can take care of himself, besides I will be so occupied going through all of Elrond's libraries. _Ri smirked slightly.

_Will you look into healing in Lothlorien? _Marilla asked. _We know you are not found of fighting and saying that having Haldir that far does not bother you but eventually you will want him closer. If you are a healer on the boarder that could save many lives._

_There are no boarder healers. _Aranel commented.

_Perhaps you could change that. _Ri added.

_It is an intriguing idea. _Aranel added, _what about you Marilla. Do you plan to still travel around the earth with Legolas?_

_Yes and no. They have some business that needs attending before he can go around travelling so we agreed that it was best for me to start to get to know elves there before going out. He is very eager for me to meet his mother. He says she would love me. _Marilla commented looking over at the small Greenwood party getting ready to leave. All the parties were taking extra precaution.

"Now, we will have a guard go with both of your parties to our boarder." Lord Elrond commented, he would take no chances with any of them especially after the incident yesterday. Lord Elrond looked over at the girls and smiled a tight smile.

_Does he still blame himself? _Aranel asked.

_Probably, the orcs attacked us in his land. _Ri commented, they had in fact been on a small picnic just the four girls outside of Rivendell but still within his lands.

The orcs had come out of nowhere and were suddenly everywhere. The girls called out to Gandalf who luckily had not left yet for help. Ri and mad Marilla had no problem fighting the orcs, even Arwen pulled a sword from her pack and was fighting. Aranel however refused she could not bring herself to hurt anything, even creatures as evil as orcs. It was not until she heard her sisters scream that she allowed the earth to swallow some of the orcs and crush them under it. By time the rescue party arrived most of the orcs had been killed, they quickly disposed of the remaining ones. Haldir ran to Aranel to find that she was crying over the murder of the orcs.

_You protected us. _Ri reasoned.

_I killed them._ Aranel fought back. _With my own hands I killed them. People can speak of killing all they want and the ease knowing that they are evil but- _Aranel cut off mid-thought as a sob hit her throat. Haldir immediately noticed and started toward them _I felt it, I felt the life leave their bodies as the earth crushed them._

Haldir came up and grabbed Aranel's chin, "are you alright?"

Aranel buried her head in Haldir's chest small sobs escaping, "yes?"

Haldir pet her head attempting to sooth her, "you will never have to fight in Lothlorien, the city is far enough inside the boarder that you will never be put in that situation again. I promise with everything that I have that I will protect you." Aranel looked up at Haldir misty eyed.

"I know."

"Come we are ready to depart, we received you trunks they are loaded." With that Haldir nodded at the other sisters and left them to bid their good-byes.

_I think you should talk to Galadriel about forming a healing type of squad, it could reduce the number of deaths tremendously. _Ri commented. _For the Rivendell people, the boarders are much smaller and Lord Elrond is close. _

_Perhaps if I save enough lives it could return those that I took. _Aranel commented

_You know it does not work like that, _Marilla added, _besides no one thinks you any less for killing orcs. I will be sad for the distance between us. _She added looking toward the Greenwood party.

Ri chuckled _what difference does distance make it is not as if we speak out loud either way. _

Aranel chuckled _true. _

Marilla took in a shaky breathe and held out her arms. Ri was the first to run into them holding back the sobs. Both girls looked to Aranel, she was not one for hugging. She ran into their arms.

_I'm going to miss you. _Aranel cried

_We will visit and mind-speak, _Ri cooed. _We will always be by each other's side._

_It's not the same. _Marilla cried.

_I know. _Ri responded.

The sound of approaching footsteps caught the sisters off guard. In front of them was Haldir and Legolas. Haldir reached out for Aranel.

"Come, we must leave."

Legolas stepped forward for Marilla, "We have to depart also."

Ri looked to Elrohir, he was escorting the Lothlorien party to the border with his twin brother while Glorfindel and Elrond took the Greenwood party. She smiled to him her eyes misting, Arwen came behind her and rested her hand on Ri's shoulder. "Do not worry Ri they will be back in no time, besides I am planning on visiting my grandparents in a couple of years, my brothers usually come with me and I'm certain they would be more than happy to see you come with." Ri grabbed Arwen's hand.

"Thank you." Ri watched as Haldir helped Aranel up on her horse and Legolas lifting Marilla onto hers. She saw Elrond give the symbol to depart and the two parties left from Ri's sight.

_Bye. _Ri commented.

_See this is not so bad _Marilla teased.

_Oh hush. _Aranel commented. _I'm going to dehydrate myself from crying too much._

Aranel:

As their party came closer to the boarder Aranel checked her connection with her sisters. Both were still strong.

_You are fretting Aranel. _Ri commented.

_Sorry. _

_Just wanted to make sure the connection as strong? _Marilla asked.

_Yeah, _Aranel confirmed.

"Alright this is as far as we go." One of the twins commented looking at the party. "Safe travels and may the Valor be with you. We shall see you in two years' time grandmother, grandfather." With that the small Rivendell party rode off back to their home.

Looking around Aranel noticed how small the party was, there was only Haldir, Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel, and two other guard. Noticing her looking Lady Galadriel commented.

"The fewer our number the easier it is to travel and the more discrete we are able to be."

"Besides Haldir is our best guard." Lord Celeborn added looking over at Aranel kindly. Aranel looked to Haldir observing him. The first thing that she had noticed about him was his stature. She hadn't realized until now just how strong he probably was. She wondered briefly how many lives he had taken then shuddered at the memory of her own experience.

"I don't doubt that." Aranel commented looking away from Haldir's penetrating gaze.

_You are blushing young one. _Galadriel commented, which succeeded in deepening her blush.

"Shall we continue?" Haldir commented kicking his horse. "Aranel you are up with me."

Aranel kicked her horse to be beside Haldir, behind them were Galadriel and Celeborn and in the flank were the last two guard. Haldir looked to Aranel out of his peripheral. "Are you nervous?"

Aranel rose an eyebrow, "nervous? No. Excited? Yes." Aranel felt the breeze hit her causing her dark hair to flutter around her.

"I should warn you though, I've always kept my relations private. I'm known for being a cold March Warden, I think many will be surprised to see me so in public with a female especially one so small." Haldir commented looking back forward. It was times like these, when he was on full alert that Aranel could believe it.

Behind them Galadriel laughed. "Surprised? Many elleth will weep, most will be incredulous though. I look forward to your brothers' reaction Haldir." At that comment Haldir grimaced. Aranel thought to how Haldir was around others, he was cold and calculating around most. In fact Aranel had not seen him joke with any except for the twin and Legolas not even the wardens he was with. She realized now how private a person he was and how privileged she was to be privy to that.

"Will they like me?" Aranel asked.

"Yes." Aranel heard Celeborn comment behind her. "I cannot imagine anyone not loving someone Haldir is so enamored with."

Aranel giggled as the horses continued forward.

Marilla:

"This is it." Elrond commented "We will head back to Rivendell. Safe travels, may the Valar be with you." With that the Rivendell party headed back. Marilla watched as they headed back and felt a presence in her mind.

_You are fretting Aranel. _Ri commented almost making Marilla jump.

_Sorry. _Aranel's voice chimed.

_Just wanted to make sure the connection as strong? _Marilla asked.

_Yeah, _Aranel confirmed. Marilla felt Aranel pull back from their mind and with her Ri. Marilla sighed catching Legolas' attention.

"Does something bother you?" Legolas asked.

Marilla turned to Legolas and smiled gently. "It is still different to be parted thus far with my sisters."

"Ahh fret not Marilla, Aranel will make it to Lothlorien safely and Beriadanwen is safe in Rivendell." Marilla watched as a guard took the front of the party Legolas following behind beckoning her to his side. Thranduil followed on Marilla's other side with two guards pulling up the flank.

"We will be Greenwood soon, you will meet my mother Vanya, and many of the subjects." In his eyes Marilla read the silent promise. For a while then we will travel.

Marilla drew in a shaky breathe, she kept forgetting that Legolas was a Prince and this meant if she wanted to be with him she would have to be a princess. Aranel always told her she was bad at being a girl, she would be a role model to many. It was heard to remember, her past before Gandalf was blurry. What she did remember was training to be a teacher an advisor. She hoped that that calling would help her here in this life.

"I'm looking forward to seeing your home Legolas."

"Do not forget I promised to show you around my home when we were back in Rivendell." Marilla looked away blushing.

Ri:

Ri sat with Arwen in the library looking through books when she felt a presence in her mind. _You are fretting Aranel. _Ri commented.

_Sorry. _Aranel responded

_Just wanted to make sure the connection as strong? _Marilla asked.

_Yeah, _Aranel confirmed and with that she felt Aranel pull back and pulled away herself. If Aranel was checking the connection it meant that Elrohir had departed from their party and they were leaving Elrond's boarder.

Ri sighed as she turned a page. The books were interesting, she knew they would be though she was sad to be parted. Arwen grabbed her hand causing Ri to look up. Offering her a small smile Arwen commented. "You miss them do you not?"

"It is strange to be parted."

"We will see Aranel in two years and if Legolas has his way he and Marilla will travel. Worry not you shall see your sisters soon enough." Ri sighed.

"I know Arwen." Sighing again Ri smiled. "Well let us see if I can finish this book before Elrohir comes back.


	9. New Faces

Aranel:

Aranel could feel its presence, it was something large and great and filled with magic. Galdriel noticing her pause commented.

"We are nearing Lothlorien young one. Can you feel it?" Looking over her shoulder Aranel nodded.

"It is," Aranel paused thinking, "much more than I thought." Her face contorted in an attempt it seemed to reach the woods quicker in her mind.

"It is yet in view Aranel how can you know we are close?" Haldir inquired.

"She feels it my dear March Warden. Through her powers over the earth she feels the trees, the plants, the elven magic. To her our golden woods is even more magical than it is to us." _And will become even more so with your presence. _Galadriel added to Aranel silently succeeding in making Aranel duck her head in embarrassment.

Haldir nodded perceptively, "once we arrive we will rest for the night far enough inside the boarder to be out of danger. This will give the horses' time to rest before making the long trek to the city." Aranel looked over surprised, was this the March Warden that many feared? She could imagine why, before knowing him she was greatly intimidated. Now though she knew Haldir would never harm her. "My brothers will be on border patrol, their cycle is up and they will join us on the journey back to the city." Haldir added glancing over at Aranel.

Aranel nodded looking forward, his brothers. Aranel was nervous no doubt. _They will love you. _Ri commented in her head. _How could they not? _Marilla added silently. Aranel sent a silent thank you to them and looked forward noticing the woods begin to come into her vision. Their father had commented that the only thing human about the girls was their ears and height, their other features were definitely elven including their sense. At first all Aranel saw were trees, large trees that seemed to reach for the sky. They were in a defined border and she could sense many presence just inside it and much father in. As they got closer Aranel could hear the trees, it sounded like singing. Surprised Aranel turned to Lady Galadriel.

"My lady, are the trees signing?"

Lady Galadriel smiled, "it should not surprise me that you here that. Yes they are, the trees here have long welcomed many a guest and habitant. They both welcome us home and you, they can sense a strong pure magic in you."

Lord Celeborn smiled toward Aranel intrigued. "I am surprised that you can hear them. Most simply feel their emotions, not many can hear their voices." Aranel smiled back she felt soothed by Lord Celeborn's presence it reminded her much of her father's. As the grew nearer Aranel could sense the shift in the leaves, raising her brow she turned to Haldir.

"You keep watch in the trees?"

Haldir looked to her smirking, "why do you never cease to surprise me. Yes we do, we live in them too." This new piece of information caused Aranel to smile brightly. Once the entered the border Aranel immediately felt a change. She felt much more secure and serene, more so than she felt even on their isolated island. "It seems my lady that the wood changes with your presence."

Galadriel laughed good-naturedly, "it is not just mine that the wood seems stronger with." Looking pointedly toward Aranel, "your magic strengthens the woods."

Haldir halted their party once they were far enough in the wood to no longer see the border. In the blink of an eye a party of around twenty wardens dropped to the ground hands on their chest in respect. One elf stepped forward, he looked much like Haldir, Aranel assumed this to be one of Haldir's brothers.

"Welcome back, Lady Galadriel." The warden bowed in respect to Lady Galadriel, "Lord Celeborn." The warden bowed to Lord Celeborn. "There is a talan ready for you farther in the woods. If you would follow me." With that the warden turned and the party of twenty surrounded their party. Many of the wardens sent a curious gaze in Aranel's direction. "How was the trip March Warden?"

Haldir nodded and the party moved forward, "good. We ran into no trouble and you?"

"No trouble."

"Good. It seems that we were able to go to Rivendell without anyone noticing." As the party drew further into the forest the tension that many of the wardens carried on their shoulders seemed to melt. With every step of the horses Aranel observed Haldir relax. The sanctity of the woods put him at ease, with his Lord and Lady safer he seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. Once they were at what Aranel assumed to be there destination they stopped. Two guards stepped forward grabbing the reigns of the Lord and Lady's horses. Lord Celeborn was the first to dismount his horse, he did so with a grace that surprised Aranel. It was both the Lord and Lady who were powerful magic beings, often times Aranel forgot the power that the Lord held. He was quiet and very observant, Aranel however had little doubt in the fact that he was as capable as Haldir in killing. Once fully dismounted Lord Celeborn wasted little time in helping his Lady. The look they shared and the intimacy of it made Aranel look away embarrassed. The two guards lead the horses away to where Aranel assumed they would stay to rest. Looking over Aranel watched almost mesmerized as Haldir himself dismounted. She could imagine his muscles pulling under his clothing, she caught his eye as he walked over to her.

"Would the lady like help?" Haldir asked gentlemanly. Aranel simply smiled serenely surprised with the butterflies she still got. Reaching out Haldir placed both hands gingerly on her waist and easily lifted her off the horse. Aranel in order to balance placed both of her hands on his shoulders. As he set her down she could feel the eyes of the wardens around her on them. Haldir seemed to care not and rested his forehead on hers once she was safely on the ground. "Welcome to Lothlorien."

Aranel laughed softly and pulled away somewhat embarrassed. Haldir looked over Aranel's shoulder to the warden with her horses' reigns and nodded for him to take it. Releasing his hold on her waist Haldir grabbed one of Aranel's hands and lead her to a tall tree. With an eyebrow raised Aranel looked to Haldir.

"Worry not, they will lower a rope ladder for you. Unless you would not mind me carrying you." The twinkle in Haldir's eye hinted to Aranel that he would not mind carrying her at all. Sighing and rolling her eyes Aranel held her arms open in invitation. Laughing Haldir scooped her up and easily climbed the tree while holding her. Aranel took that time to look over his shoulder. She had indeed been right, the wardens that were discreetly peaking at her were now openly gawking. Aranel could hear the laugh of Galadriel in her mind.

_Thank you Aranel, this is truly amusing. The wardens have yet to see their leader act in such a manner. They are surprised by his forwardness and openness. _

As Haldir pulled himself on the small platform Aranel looked around and found herself at eye level with at least three other platforms similar to it. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn were on another one three trees from theirs. Aranel briefly wondered if Lord Celeborn had carried Lady Galadriel in a similar manner as to Haldir with Aranel. Haldir set Aranel down gently on the platform before walking toward whom she assumed to be his two brothers. The platforms were simple, four tall walls that blocked out wind and added privacy. Looking out the window Aranel noticed three others were like the one she was in while several dozen were completely open. Haldir came up behind her and following her line of sight commented.

"This talan and the other three are used for visitors, the injured, and sleeping. The others are used for wardens who are on watch, it is easier to see with no walls but safer to sleep with them. Come I wish for you to meet my brothers." Haldir placed an arm around Aranel's waist and led her to two tall elves. Both of them were well above six foot though neither were quite as tall as Haldir. They were both fit in stature though one of them was the leanest of the three. The other seemed to be in a stature somewhere between Haldir's and the other. "Aranel, this is my younger brother Orophin." Haldir said mentioning to the one with a build between the two, who bowed. "And this is my youngest brother Rumil." The leanest one smiled brightly and bowed before stepping forward.

"So this is the creature whom has bewitched my eldest brother to the point he is public with his affections." The teasing tone in Rumil's light voice sent Aranel automatically at ease. Upon closer inspection Aranel could see the obvious relation, all three brothers' shared similar facial features, though Rumil's face was the most childlike and lean in appearance, which could have been due to the childlike twinkle he had in his bright blue eyes. Reaching Rumil grabbed Aranel's hand before placing a chaste kiss on it. "We welcome you little sister, though you are very tiny. How tall are you? You seem not much taller than a dwarf, smaller than most humans." Rumil tilted his head in confusion.

"Enough Rumil." Orophin said as he stepped forward, "forgive our brother he is young and has much to learn." Orophin also stepped forward and placed a chaste kiss on Aranel's hand. Orophin's face though not as childlike as Rumil's was not as purely masculine as Haldir's. His eyes were also a deep blue which was different from both Rumil's bright blue and Haldir's stormy grey/blue. "It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." The tone of Orophin's voice was formal and seemed as though he was not as happy as he said. Haldir raised a brow in Orophin's direction. Clearing his throat Orophin managed a tight smile.

"You do not like me." Aranel all but whispered out. _Why not! _Ri sounded furious. _Oh just wait until I visit I'll show him something to dislike! _Marilla added annoyed. Aranel tried to hush her sisters. Orophin noticing Aranel's sudden departure from their conversation raised a brow.

"Brother, what is she doing?" Orohpin inquired.

"That does not matter, Orophin why can you not be polite!" Rumil argued annoyed. He had tried hard to make a good impression which Orophin shattered.

"She is human! What do you expect me to be overjoyed in our brother's decisions to either live a short life or live a long life full of grief?" Orophin argued back, the love between and elf and human was doomed and he knew that.

"It matters not, we should support him in his decision whatever it may be." Rumil all but yelled to his elder brother, his annoyance hardly masked. He made it sound as if Rumil had no care to their eldest brother chosen. Blasphemy! Rumil wanted nothing more than to shake his brother and cry in grief at the future he had chosen.

"Enough!" Haldir commanded pulling Aranel from her thoughts with her sisters. "To answer your question Orophin she was talking with her two younger sisters, one is in Rivendell the heading to Greenwood." Haldir's grip on Aranel's waist perceptively tightened, he was angry, no furious.

Orophin pulled back a brow raised, "how is she talking with them? If they are indeed so far away tis not possible." Rumil looked to his elder brothers unsure of what to make of the increasing tension. "Is she not human?"

The accusing tone in Orophin's voice surprised Aranel, raising an eyebrow she answered. "Yes and no. My sisters and I are not sure what we are. We assume we are similar to our father Gandalf." With the mention of her father's name both Rumil and Orophin's faces broke out in surprise.

"So little sister, mortal you are not?" Rumil asked his face intense instantly evaporating the childlike appearance she believed him to have.

"Nay, she is not. Had you told me of your worries brothers I could have stilled them. Aranel is well over a hundred years old." Haldir stated sighing out the tension. "Either way it should not matter, she is whom I have chosen. Had she been mortal I would have hoped you to accept her being her time limited." The scolding tone of his voice made Orophin drop his head in shame.

"I apologize brother, once I learned, thought, her to be mortal my heart was seized with such a grief for you. You who raised us when our parents sailed, to have your life cut short." Orophin cut off his voice caught in his throat. Orophin looked up to Aranel and opened his mouth as if to speak only to be silenced by the raising of Aranel's hand.

"Orophin there is little need to apologize." With a pointed look to Haldir Aranel continued. "You feared for your brother, something we can all understand. Haldir would have reacted no better had one of you picked a mortal lover. If either of my younger sisters had chosen a mortal to love, I fear my reaction may have been nothing short of hostile toward the unfortunate mortal." Haldir sighed out exasperated and Orohpin managed a small smile, Rumil all the while grinning similar to a fool's grin. "Haldir." Aranel warned.

Sighing heavily Haldir succumbed. "Very well. If you are not angry there should be no reason for me. Shall we try this greeting again?" Aranel smiled and looked to Rumil and Orophin who were openly astonished.

"Brother are you feeling well. Never before have you submitted to someone else. Orophin quick call a healer I believe he has taken ill!" Rumil stated out dramatically while shaking Orophin whose wide eyes and open mouth had transformed into a small smirk.

"Brother, what I sight many shall see. You whose stature and status strikes fear into almost everyone takes commands from such a small creature." Orophin teased out causing Aranel to blush and smile. Looking over to Haldir Aranel noticed the clench of his jaw and the twitching of his lips.

"Aye, forget not though brothers, I am the March Warden and should I chose can place you on boarder duty for another cycle with no reprieve." With that comment the smirks on both Rumil and Orophin's faces vanished causing Aranel to giggle. _Well as long as they are nice we can be civil to them, _Ri commented. _It makes sense for them to worry for their elder brother so, _Marilla added. It was true Aranel commented silently much of them seemed mortal.

"However, Orophin brother what of our little sister seemed mortal? Yes her ears and height but her face is much to fair to be that of anything other than elven." Rumil commented causing Aranel to blush. Orophin chuckled a low chuckle,

"Aye, you are quite fair, though your stature leads to thoughts other than elven. Have you ever been mistaken for a fairy or pixie?" Orophin asked.

"They do not exist Orophin now hush Aranel will be tired from the ride let her rest." Haldir commented succeeding in finishing the conversation.

Marilla:

Night was quickly taking over, the small party had arrived in Greenwood earlier that day and Marilla was taken. They had yet to encounter any spiders, the constant river that they seemed to travel by worked to soothe Marilla's nerves. A new place with few known faces sent her on edge. Riding between the king and prince served to pacify her nerves only slightly.

"We will be nearing a boarder." Legolas commented looking to Marilla, "they will lead us the rest of the way to the palace. We should reach it today, though it will be late." Legolas had noticed Marilla on edge, he feared she would not like the kingdom.

The Kingdom was under the ground hidden from sunlight though the river was constant in the palace, and all were open to the gardens outside. King Thranduil too had worried, this was the female that his only child had chosen. She would be the one to bear his children and if she was not comfortable in Greenwood, the King worried that meant that Legolas would go where she wanted. The King would be lying if he said that he was not found of the girl, he never believed any elf to be good enough for his son. None had the manners he liked, or the blood, or the personality. This girl though, the King would not lie, the fact that she was not elvish and he approved surprised him; however their actions served to ease his unease. She was kind, motherly to all, she would be a good queen. She may not be elvish but she was a daughter to Mithrandir, and her sisters were with two powerful elves in two other kingdoms. There was no ellith in his court he surmised that was as perfect for both his son and kingdom as Marilla was.

As they rode farther into the forest Marilla began to sense presences, small but large enough to disturb the water. Looking to the King, Marilla asked. "What is this presence? It is not elven it is-" Marilla cut off unsure how to finish. "Evil." She offered.

Immediately the elves around her tensed ready to fight. "Do you sense them? How close do you sense?" King Thranduil asked urgently, he had yet to sense them. Gandalf had mentioned to him briefly that the girls seemed more elven than human in their senses, but he had not warned that their senses could be better than the elves.

Marilla closed her eyes concentrating on the river, the water on the leaves, the moisture in the air. "They are farther than the border guard which seems to be coming quickly." The king placed a strong hand over Marilla's small ones on the reigns.

"Then worry not. The guard that is coming will be more than enough. The spiders are still small." The King soothed before playing his hands back on his reigns.

"My father is right, they are yet to be a large threat. They are small and our people are strong." Legolas smiled gently. Marilla smiled back before she heard the approach of several elves. Before her stood a party of thirty soldiers a female at the lead. This intrigued Marilla, perhaps this female could teach her to fit other than with her water. Many of the soldiers looked curiously toward Marilla who rode between the King and Prince. The female in front especially curious.

"Welcome back my King, my Prince." The elven female was tall and lithe, her long red/brown hair that reached her waist was pulled back from her face. She had high regal cheekbones and loyal green eyes.

"Yes thank you Tauriel. Marilla has informed us that spiders near, though I am sure we are capable of dispensing of them I would prefer to be at the palace." King Thranduil commented airily. With the mention of her name the she-elf in question, Tauriel looked to Marilla curiously.

Tauriel bowed and straightened quickly, "of course my King." With a motion of her hand the thirty elves surrounded the small party. Marilla closed her eyes once more to search for the spiders. Opening her eyes in horror she looked to the king.

"There are more." She whispered out. Suddenly the entire party of elves were tense their hands gripping their bows the other reaching for arrows.

"How many Marilla?" Legolas asked urgently his own bow notched and ready. Marilla closed her eyes in fear, searching more thoroughly counting.

"At least seventy. They are quick they sense us they are coming." Marilla gripped her reigns her knuckled white, she could hear the King curse under his breathe.

"From which direction my love?" Legolas asked everyone suddenly on total guard. Marilla swallowed shakily.

"Everywhere, they are surrounding us and moving in." Suddenly the party halted and the elves faced in every direction.

"How do you sense them before us?" Tauriel asked incredulously looking over at the female she believed to be human. Marilla looked to her suddenly, her eyes unseeing, a frown forming. Tauriel looked on unsure as the once bright clear blue eyes that looked on shy and unsure deepen slightly into anger.

Marilla herself was fuming, how dare they not love Aranel. Before another thought could appear the spiders jumped attacking the group from all sides. Marilla's anger took over, how dare they!? Aranel was sad and it was their fault! She knew that she had a temper but at this time she wanted nothing more than to hit something. Looking around her she say the elves fitting the spiders, they were the size of dogs. Flicking her wrist she formed a water whip from the moisture in the air and sent it out.

With a screech three spiders were killed by her water. The elves glanced at Marilla questioning before turning back to the spiders. Marilla saw only red, jumping down from her horse she pulled for water wisps from the air. Surging forward angrily she snapped out; one, two, five, twelve, twenty. She stopped counting, she distantly heard Legolas cry her name. Turning sharply she was met with a spider larger than the others launching itself to her. Putting her hands up she formed a water sphere around it and squeezed crushing the large spider. The last of the spiders were quickly killed off by the elves, however Marilla paid it little mind. She watched the event unfold through Aranel's mind and Marilla was instantly pacified, _It makes sense for them to worry for their elder brother so. _She reasoned all the anger from her body gone. She turned back toward the party and quickly mounted her horse.

"Marilla?" Legolas questioned, to saw he was not impressed would be a lie. One minute his little pearl was staring fearfully the next she was killing everything in sight. He looked over to Tauriel and the other soldiers, impressed to say the least described their faces. Tauriel could not believe what she had saw, the girl seemed like nothing more than a helpless human then she's killing spiders with wisps of water and crushing a large one completely. Who was this girl? She was not a mortal that Tauriel was now sure of.

"I apologize Legolas." Marilla whispered ducking her head embarrassed.

"What caused you to anger so?" King Thranduil asked, he had seen Marilla's face contort, he feared who was at the receiving end of her anger.

"It is nothing, I had been speaking with my sisters and was angered at Aranel's sadness." Legolas frowned perceptively, "worry not it was merely a misunderstanding."

"Who are you?" Tauriel whispered out. Speaking with her sisters? How was that possible?

"She is the middle child to Mithrandir. Her elder sister is with Haldir in Lothlorien her younger is with Elrohir in Rivendell." King Thranduil commented continuing the party forward. Marilla could hear the surprised whispers of the soldier around her, Gandalf had kept them a secret.

"I was not aware that Mithrandir had daughters." Tauriel commented walking through the forest following a practiced path.

Marilla looked to Tauriel and nodded, "my sisters and I are able to communicate telepathically with each other and father no matter the distance." Tauriel nodded indicating she had heard. Marilla looked forward sensing something large coming up, she could feel the pockets in the earth the river running through it.

"Look Marilla, we are here." Legolas stated as they crossed a large bridge with twining branches toward two large doors swung open with guards posted on either side.

Ri:

Ri sat in the library reading through a book on a short history of the dwarves. She had gotten a routine, wake up go to breakfast with Arwen, to the library, lunch with Arwen. Library, dinner with Arwen, walk around the garden, bed. It was a tedious routine, she knew, she was content with it she only wished that Elrohir was back, worrying for him was not something she was comfortable with. She knew he was safe he had left the side of her sister who had recently arrived at the border of Lothlorien. Ri had almost tore the book when she felt Aranel's sadness. She had calmed them down and everything ended up alright, Ri was distracted again by her other sister being attacked. Ri and Aranel though can see what Marilla sees when they wish and talk to her they are not able to use their powers. Something that troubled them when they parted, they would be able to stay in contact that Ri knew but she feared watching her sisters in danger not being able to do anything to help. The sound of horns drew Ri's attention away from the book causing her to run out of the library. Ri knew not where Arwen was but cared little, she hoped that the party that was returning was the one with Elrohir.

Running down the steps Ri passed by Arwen who laughed and walked behind her. As the party neared she saw two identical elves leading the group and her heart jumped knowing it was Elrohir. Halting his horse Elrohir dismounted with a grace that caused Ri's breathe to catch in her throat. He pulled his helmet off and handed it to an attendant before opening his arms for Ri. Quicker than Elrohir thought possible Ri ran into his arms easily being lifted into the air and twirled her around.

"Welcome back." Ri whispered her forehead resting on his. "Everything go well?"

Setting her down gently Elrohir kissed her hand. "Yes, Worry not we met no resistance."

"I know my sisters and I were talking, they are both safe in their borders." Ri said lying her head on Elrohir's chest.

"Hey no welcome back for me sister." Elladan asked with fake hurt in his voice.

"Oh hush, let them be. Welcome back brother." Arwen chided walked toward her brother. Ri looked at them and smiled happily snuggling into Elrohir's chest as the three teased each other. She expanded her family to these three dark haired half-elves. "Shall we get some fruit to snack on?" Arwen breathed out leading the way toward the dining hall.

"What have you been up to while I've been gone?" Elrohir asked looking down at the girl in the crook of his arm.

"Reading, lots of it. Do you think when Glorfindel and Elrond come back I can ask them some questions. I have some plans which could help with the peace amongst the elves and with the other creatures. I've been reading about them to understand their people and culture. It's fascinating." Ri commented smiling up at Elrohir.

Elrohir chuckled, "I am certain they will be very eager to hear about it. Have you talked to Erestor at all?"

"Yes, we have been discussing my ideas, he thinks it would help if I travelled to see all the cultures." Ri said as she ran toward Arwen. Elrohir let his arm drop smiling after Ri.

"Perhaps we will join Legolas and Marilla then."


End file.
